Te soñé
by Das-Potato-Bastard
Summary: Gilbert ha tenido serios problemas de sueño últimamente. No parece ser algo que lo desmoralice demasiado, sin embargo, le ha dado algo de tarea extra a Ludwig. De a poco Gilbert empieza a entusiasmarse con el mundo creado en sus sueños y por la imagen de cierta chica que lo visita con frecuencia. Ya saben, todos amamos soñar...
1. Problemas, desde siempre

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen. Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hidekaz Himaruya (Alias: Hima papa) y bueno, creo que está demás decir que tampoco me pertenece ningún país, puesto que no compré Sealand y este tampoco aparece en este fanfiction :)**

Importante: La historia empieza narrada desde el punto de vista de Prusia (Gilbert Beilschmidt). Si el enfoque cambia durante el transcurso de la historia se los informaré al inicio del capítulo ^^  
Las palabras escritas en_ cursiva _son para indicar que están en otro idioma, y pondré su traducción junto a ellas, en caso de considerarlo necesario.  
Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Pareciera un prado cualquiera, y en verdad de no ser porque ahora estás acá sentada junto a mi, creo que lo sería. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera volteado a echarle una mirada, porque normalmente este tipo de cursilerías no se me dan. Sin embargo ahora creo que soy feliz. Es decir, si esta sensación tan cálida que siento en este momento no es la felicidad, no me importa que demonios sea, pero no quiero dejar de sentirla. Amo como mis dedos pueden recorrer tu cabello del color del chocolate perfectamente, sin enredarse una sola vez, por más que esos rizos que caen de las puntas parecieran entorpecerlo. Y por supuesto que amo el poder tenerte tan cerca de mí sin que me amenaces de muerte. En un simple resumen, te amo. No puedo decir otra cosa.

-¿Estás bien? No pareces tú, estás demasiado callado – reíste, al tiempo que te reposabas sobre mi hombro – Sinceramente, me faltan tus típicas frases idiotas.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé con esto…- no tengo idea de cómo me pude atrever a pronunciar esas palabras. Ella tiene razón, normalmente soy todo un idiota. ¿Qué me pasa?

-Oye… -¿Por qué suspiras?- Lo estas haciendo de nuevo – No, no pongas esa cara, te lo pido.

-Lo sé, perdón… Arruino el momento otra vez. – ¿¡Qué!¿Y ahora de la nada me pongo tartamudo? _Mein Gott!_

-No es a eso a lo que me refería…

¿Qué? Demonios, no otra vez. Es una broma de mal gusto. ¡No te desvanezcas!... ¿Desvanecerse? Eso no es muy normal que digamos. Vamos, nadie puede hacer eso así como así, ¿o tú si?. No, qué rayos, no seas tonto. A quién quieres engañar. Todo fue…

-¿Un sueño?- Otra vez, desperté acelerado y hablando. Esto es tan patético de tu parte.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar el momento exacto en que todo esto empezó. Pero incluso el problema me ha confundido. Ha interferido con mi memoria, y solo los recuerdos de su mirada enamorada me permiten distinguir realidad de ficción. Que triste es esto, pero sé que vez que pienso en ella mirándome así, solo estoy recordando un sueño. Mejor revisaré la hora… como lo imaginaba, las 5 a.m., aún no amanece. Mejor volveré a dormir. West, éxito intentando despertarme.

-No entiendo cómo puedes dormir tanto. Te pedí hace una hora que te levantaras y nada. Sabes que no tengo problemas con que vivas conmigo, pero al menos trata de respetar mis horarios…- bla, bla, bla, West, sinceramente ¿No te aburres de repetirme esto tan seguido últimamente? Tus gruñidos a esta hora no son para nada agradables.

-Lo siento West, pero no tienes idea de lo agotador que es ser tan asombroso ¡Las 10 horas de sueño del resto de ustedes no bastan para mi! Kesesesese

-Lo normal es dormir solo och…

-¡Lo normal es aburrido West! ¡Yo soy lo más menos aburrido del universo! ¡El grandioso yo supera todo índice de normalidad! - ¿En qué momento me puse de pie sobre mi cama?

-Hermano, solo quiero desayunar…

-¡¿Desayuno? Hubieras empezado por ahí. ¡Quiero hot cakes de desayuno! KESESESESE!

Ahora si que estoy animado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo antes? Ah, si. Bueno, he tenido unos pequeños trastornos en mi sueño, pero no es nada que el grandioso yo no pueda superar. ¡Estas cosas son juegos de niños!... Oh, creo que se acabó la miel de maple. Tendré que llamar a Matthew para que me traiga más.

-Y por eso no llegaré a casa hasta pasada las 9… ¿Todo claro?- ¡pffffft! Esa cara de seriedad tuya, West, no tienes idea de la gracia que me hace.

-¿Ah? Claro, claro…

-¿No irás conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-_Brüder_ - ¿Suspiras? ¡West está enamoraaaado! Wooooooh – De vez en cuando no te haría mal oírme para variar. Iré a casa de Roderich.

-¿Dónde el señorito? ¡Pues claro que voy! Quiero ir a fastidiar a ese maldito aristócrata

Deja de poner esa cara de amargado, Ludwig, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me oyes decir esto. Toda una tarde para fastidiar al idiota con vocabulario bonito. Tendré que tener cuidado, lo más probable es que Lizzie este haciéndole compañía. ¿Qué le verá a ese cuatro ojos? Es obvio que yo soy mucho mejor que él…

Debo reconocerlo, a pesar de que lo odie a él y a su estúpida casa elegante, hoy el día esta realmente maravilloso y resulta hasta agradable su presencia. Bueno, noto en su cara que él no piensa lo mismo de mí, pero en realidad me da igual. Yo solo vine a oír, fastidiar, comer y, está bien, creo que vine porque pensé que ella podía estar acá. ¡Pero no importa! Kesesesese, encontraré la forma de divertirme. Voy a ver si encuentro alguno de sus estúpidos pianos de cola y me pondré a tocar de una forma tan asombrosa, que el piano no lo podrá soportar y terminará desafinándose. ¡Soy todo un genio!. Ahora a ponerme de pie sin que lo notes y…

-¿A dónde vas Gilbert?- mierda.

-Al baño- buena jugada, eres tan ocurrente.

-¿De nuevo?- West, no me ayudas.

-Tomé mucho café en la mañana.

-Creí que odiabas el café porque te recordaba a mi apestoso aliento- oh, es cierto. Fue lo mejor ver tu rostro horrorizado… espera, esto fue una mala pasada.

-B… bueno yo, en realidad solo…

-Buenas tardes, Roderich– Esa voz. Sin duda, solo ella puede hacer que ese horroroso nombre suene bien. No, aceptémoslo, aun así es horrible. Qué clase de cursilería dije.

-Adelante, pasa por favor Eliza… - ¿Era realmente necesario que le beses la mano? Idiota.

-Hace tiempo no te veía por acá, Ludwig.-¿Acaso vienes seguido? De seguro es porque el niño mimado no puede protegerse solo.

-¡Hungría! No esperaba encontrarte acá – De verdad espero estar sonando sincero.

-¿No ibas a algún lado, Gilbert? – Tienes miedo de que siga acá, ¿No es así?

-Sí, mejor me marcho antes que mi grandiosa presencia los haga sentir disminuidos. ¡Kesesesese!

Solo por eso, señorito, te desafinaré el piano de la sala principal, ese que tanto te gusta. Y no lo pienso hacer con ningún tipo de delicadeza. Pero primero, debo encontrar la sala principal. ¡Agh! No sabes como odio tu casa de niño rico. Entraré por esta puerta. No, es una pieza. ¿Y que hay de esta? Demonios, otra pieza. ¿Qué es esto? Woah, este baño es enorme. Tal vez pueda hacer algo acá igual. Kesesesese, a destaparte la estúpida pasta dental. Oh, un cepillo de dientes, que bonito, no lo volverás a ver si lo dejo arriba de este mueble. ¿Máquina de afeitar?¿Afeitar qué, lampiño? Al W.C., de todas formas, no te sirve. Ahora una elegante fuga. ¿Qué buscaba? Esperen, acabo de recordarlo, la sala principal queda justo al lado de la sala donde estaba antes. Van a escuchar una verdadera obra maestra.

Acá estás piano. Se nota que Roderich te cuida bastante. Hasta me llega a dar algo de lástima hacer lo que estoy por hacer… P-por ti, claro, piano, no por ese ricachón. Mmm, se me antoja una de las deliciosas tortas que hay en esta casa. Maldito, cocinas muy bien y el olor se cuela desde la sala de al lado. Un dulce no hará daño.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer lo que sea que querías hacer, Gilbert?- Esa trufa se ve deliciosa, aunque la sostengan tus manos de… de… ¡de austriaco!

-_Nein_. En realidad solo volví para hacerles compañía. Sé que me extrañaban.

-Te fuiste por a penas 10 minutos. Y sinceramente aunque te tomaras toda la tarde, no creo que te fuéramos a extrañar mucho - No me sonrías así mientras dices esas cosas.

-No le digas esas cosas, _mon cheri_ Eliza, míralo, se nota que odia oírlo de tu boca – Gracias Francis… ¡¿Eh?

-Tú. ¿En qué momento llegaste?

-Lo vi por la ventana unos minutos después de que te fuiste, merodeando nuevamente en el patio – wow, que linda cara de asesina, me asustas – dijo que esta vez venía de visita así que le pregunté a Roderich…

-Le di el beneficio de la duda. – Mientras sorbes esa taza de café te vez realmente petulante.

-Pero ahora que tú llegaste, seguramente Gilbert tendrá con quien entretenerse mientras hablo con Austria – West, no me hagas ver como a un niño pequeño.

-Homnomnom, de ninguna manera. Si estáis ocupados será mejor que vuelva luego. Gilbert, _monami_, estoy seguro de que encontrarás como divertirte – Francis, tus miradas picaras no me ayudan en este momento…

-¿Ya te marchas, Francis? Por favor lleva alguno de estos contigo – de inmediato entró una muchacha vestida de sirvienta clásica trayendo consigo una pequeña caja, seguramente con dulces. No se compara con la chica que solía atenderte, ¿sabes?

-_Merci beaucoup, belle dame_ – esa mirada, seamos realistas Francis ¿Ves su escote?- Y perdona la corta visita. Volveré pronto a verte.

-Claro, claro. Siempre serás bienvenido, Francia – Lizzie, no hay necesidad de usar sarcasmo.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-No hay necesidad Gilbert, Andrew puede acompañarlo –ahora aparece otro humano vestido de terno, de la nada. ¿Qué demonios, fabricas humanos elegantes en tu sótano?

-No, no. Así está bien, no llames a ese tipo. Yo quiero ir.

Maldita sea, mejor camino rápido con este francés, antes de que me mande a su ejército de subordinados humanos vestidos de pingüino. Un consejo, solo quiero eso. Todos saben que esto del amor no es precisamente lo mío, así como lo de Antonio no es el dinero. Nos sentamos en los peldaños de la entrada, aunque claro que Francis se quejó, pensando que se le mancharían sus pantalones de tela blancos. _Gott sei dank_! Menos mal que terminó sentándose o juro que le jalo su recortada barba. A proceder con lo usual: Aclarar que no estoy interesado en él, que no tengo ganas de conocer su torre Eiffel, y que no quiero un croissant. Ahora que ya me esta tomando en serio, creo que le preguntaré.

Su acento permite que las cosas se me graben más fácilmente, por alguna razón. Claro que a la vez es una desgracia tener que acordarme de todos los consejos que me diste pensando que se trataba del idiota Austriaco. Y tampoco me sirvió de mucho que me dijeras tanto y finalmente concluyeras con esa otra frase. Creo que se lo que hago, pero gracias por preocuparte amigo. ¿Qué más da? Hoy tampoco lo conseguiré. De vuelta a la sala.


	2. Una pesadilla que espero no vivir

Continúa POV Gilbert:

* * *

Bueno, cometí un error. Estoy en la sala principal. Creo que le desafinaré el piano después de todo. Pero, antes le echaré una mirada a estas partituras. Un clásico, "_Für Eliza_" ¿Cómo iba? Tararararan… Mmmmh, no es como que me interese imitarlo pero, tal vez pueda intentar tocar algo en este piano. Un momento, ¿y las teclas? Un piano sin teclas, claro, brillante. Eh, quiero decir, el grandioso YO siempre supo que las teclas estaban bajo esta cubierta, desde luego, cómo no notarlo. Está bien. No creo que sea difícil, digo, si el austriaco lo logra. Trataré de recordar lo que leí acerca de esto, mientras revisaba los mails que recibí por mi blog. Al parecer comienza con un mi y un re… _Nein, nein_, eso va sostenido. Perfecto. _Verdammt_! No es todo el rato esto. Luego ¿un mi de nuevo? Ah, claro, más grave. Bien, creo que lo tengo…

¡¿Ah?! Mierda. Siento como si mi nariz estuviera rota, y un fuerte golpeteo en mi nuca. ¿Dónde estoy? Está muy obscuro, encenderé la luz, supongo. ¿Ah, y mi ropa? Eh, supongo que esto es normal. Aunque esta no es mi habitación. Son las 4:37 am. Esto es cada vez más extraño. ¿En que momento me dormí? Mejor volveré a la cama. No me digas que estuve soñando con la casa de… Espera, siento que hay algo acá, junto a mí. Hay alguien más acá, es, ¿quién? S-se esta volteando.

-¿Qué pasa? Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿L…Liz?! – ¿¡Ah!? Ella, acá, conmigo, ahora, ¿en qué momento? Espera… ¡¿Mi ropa?!

-Tonto, solo estabas soñando de nuevo – Esa risa somnolienta es realmente encantadora, mierda – Ven acá, no son horas de que estés despierto. Vamos a dormir.

-¿Tú… yo… en qué momento? Espera, no entiendo nada - ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! VERDAMMT. No, por nada bajes la mirada. Mierda, es tarde. Me lo temía.

-No pongas esa cara, deja de evidenciar que eres un idiota – no te acerques así a mi ahora, mierda. Lizzie ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!

Esto es realmente confuso. En qué momento habrá pasado esto. Aunque, siendo sincero: ¡¿Qué más da!? Puede que los consejos de Francis funcionaran. ¿Estaré ebrio? _Nein_, no debe ser eso. No se como, pero algo ocurrió, y funcionó. Trata de hacer memoria. Alto. ¿Memoria? Prusia, debes estar bromeando. Esto me confunde demasiado.

-Gilbert, ¿Estás bien? – Esta voz… ¡¿Austria?! Qué MIERDA.

Demonios, no. Esto no está bien. Hace solo unos segundos tenía a Elizabeta justo a mi lado y ahora… No quiero voltear. No lo hagas Gilbert. _Nein, nein_. Mi-er-da. Esto es por mucho, pero POR MUCHO, lo peor que me podía pasar. Hungría se transformó en Austria. ¡¿A qué hijo de puta que no sea yo le pasan cosas como estas?! Debe haber una explicación. Cerveza, de seguro. Vodka. Las trufas, tenían veneno, alcohol, drogas y tabaco, todo junto. Eso debe ser. Ese austriaco siempre me quiso… Agh, _nein_, está desnudo.

-¡Deja de gritar, idiota! Despierta de una buena vez.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!... ah – Desperté, al fin, desperté.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?

-_Nein_. No puedo estarlo. Maldito sueño. – Enserio que me oigo mal. Hasta yo me doy pena.

-Al menos ya despertaste, idiota. Eso te pasa por intentar desafinar mi piano.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En uno de los cuartos de visita. Te noquearon. Ya estarás bien. Deja que Trina se encargue de ti.

-No, así estoy bien. Enserio.

-Hermano, deja tu orgullo por un instante. Deja que la chica te atienda – Siempre pones esos mismos ojos de niño pequeño cuando vez que algo me pasa, West. Eso te hace ver hasta tierno.

-Con permiso. Me retiraré para que hables un rato con Prusia sobre lo acontecido. Lo siento. No esperaba que esto ocurriera.

-Tráeme un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y te perdono hasta tu horrible aparición en mi sueño.

Perfecto, nada podría ser mejor. Esta tarta esta realmente buena. Creo que le pediré a esa chica Trina que me traiga otra porción. No hay nada como relajarse siendo servido por otros. Y no tienen idea del placer que da poder comer algo tan dulce luego de los regaños al por mayor que me dio West. Pareciera olvidar quien es el hermano mayor aquí. Aunque hasta yo lo olvido, ¿No? Siempre estoy haciendo estupideces. Digo, es para divertirme claro. Eh… Un segundo, este cuarto se me hace familiar. Es idéntico al de mi sueño. ¿Sueño? Espera, pesadilla querrás decir. Más aun ahora que sabes que la pieza era parte de la casa del niño mimado. Otro bocado a la torta para aliviar el amargo sabor. Agh, ya no me está gustando alagar tanto la cocina de Roderich.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

-¿Eh?- ¿ayudarme a dejar un plato en el velador? ¿Y me tutean? Los sirvientes de Austria si que son extraños.- No te preocupes no es necesario…

El grandiosísimo yo puede hacer las cosas por si solo. No necesita que alguien venga a mover las cosas por… ¿Qué le ocurre? Oye, Liz, no me mal interpretes. No creí que se tratara de ti. Bueno, mejor me preparo para su mirada de odio y de "solo trataba de ser amable, idiota". ¿Qué, nada aún? Esta mirando al piso de hace un buen rato. Es raro verla así. Ahora se sienta a los pies de la cama. Algo esta mal.

-Oye, tú… chico… - esto es algo nostálgico.

-¿Por qué me hablas como cuando éramos pequeños?- ¿Lo notaste, eh?

-Hungría ¿Algo anda mal?- No puedo oír bien lo que me responde.- ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

-¡No seas tarado! No vine a humillarme de todas maneras.

-Espera, lo decía enserio, no te escuché bien.

-¡Te dije que lo sentía! Fui yo la que te dejó así.

-Es solo un golpe… estará bien. No es la primera vez.

-Eres verdaderamente un tonto… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirte?

-¿Decirme? Yo no te he pedido nada – alto… Francis metió un papel en mi bolsillo antes de marcharse. No lo leí. Y ahora no se donde esta.- Yo solo estaba desafinando el instrumento de ese imbécil cuando tú, al parecer, llegaste y me golpeaste…

-No puedes entenderlo, ¿cierto? Yo… yo no te veo de la manera que tú me vez a mi.

-¡Ni idea de lo que me hablas! - ¿Qué? ¿Un rechazo sin haber propuesto nada? – ¿Por qué te tendría que ver de alguna forma? Digo… para mi eres casi un chico.

-Gilbert… yo sigo enamorada de Roderich y tú lo sabes. Creo que ya llegó el momento de que dejes de mentirme y me digas lo que de verdad sientes. ¿No crees? Ya basta de fingir.

-¡Te digo que no tengo idea de que hablas! – Intento reír pero… no, no puedo. Demonios, al menos suena natural – Si quieres saber que es lo que pienso, bueno: Encuentro patético que sigas fijándote en ese hijito de mami. Sabes que el ya no te…

No, no, retiro lo dicho. Es decir, estoy seguro de que es cierto pero yo no tengo derecho alguno a hacerle esto. Mierda, debe estar odiándome en estos momentos, lo noto en sus ojos. Como puedo decirle patética por esto si yo mismo caigo en la misma idiotez una y otra vez. Parece que quiere decirme algo, se está levantando.

-Yo no vine a oír de ti el como vivir mi vida. Solo venía a pedirte perdón por golpearte en la sala y dejarte inconsciente. Ten esto – ahí está, el papel - Supongo que mal interpreté las cosas. Con permiso.

-¡E… Espera!

Y ahí está el típico portazo. Esperaba una salida menos cliché de su parte. ¿Qué habrá escrito el idiota de Francis en ese papel? De momento ni ganas de leerlo me dan. Fui rechazado sin haber siquiera dicho algo. No importa, digo, ¡soy genial!, de seguro lo dijo pensando en que ella no merece a alguien tan grandioso como yo. Que torpe Lizzie, esta claro que no me llegas a los talones, pero puedo pasarlo por alto. Que gracioso, hace años no me río tanto como hoy… ¿Una lágrima? Bha, debe ser por lo mucho que reí. Qué más da. Nada importa.

Estoy empezando a aburrirme. Es tan silencioso por estos lados y no tengo nadie con quien conversar. Por alguna razón desde hace un buen rato no ha llegado ningún sirviente. West, termina rápido, quiero irme. Si al menos tuviera mi computadora o mi celular para poder revisar los correos de mi blog. Deben todos estar extrañándome. Está bien, si West no llega en los próximos 5 minutos, leeré el papel que Francia dejó en mi chaqueta… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… emm, cincuenta y ocho… West ¿No vendrás aún? Mmm, tal parece que no. Revisemos esa cosa. ¿Dónde estás papel de los mil y un demonios? Sobre la cama, ahí está:

"No seas tonto, solo dile, que no pierdes nada, es tu amiga ¿no?, pues entonces entenderá. Discúlpame _mon ami_ por tener que marcharme tan temprano, pero la verdad solo venía a ver el bello rostro de Austria por un instante. Suerte"

¡¿Eso es todo?! Por la reacción de Hungría imaginé que había una cosa bastante más vergonzosa escrita. Es decir, ni siquiera la menciona. Alguien debió decirle algo más. ¿No hablo dormido, o si? Verdammt. Tal vez me oyó mientras dormía. West… Ven pronto. Debo hacerte una pregunta sumamente urgente… ¡Alto, hay algo más importante en este momento! Es pequeño, pero es demasiado importante y es tan genial como yo. ¿Dónde esta ese pequeño pajarito? Tal vez él pueda decírmelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora, gran idiota?

-¡Roderich! Debo preguntarte algo muy importante…

-Si es sobre Eliza, se fue hace un buen rato, sin decirme nada. ¿Qué idiotez le has dicho? Se enojó luego de haber dicho que vendría a disculparse.

-No era eso, en realidad quería saber si habrás visto a…- Alto, ¿Se fue enojada? – Espera, ¿que Liz qué?

-Se fue, sin despedirse. Es una lástima que se comporte de tan inapropiada manera. Sus rabietas arruinan ese rostro tan bello. Como si eso fuera poco, debía hablar con ella.

-No deberías hablar de Liz como si estuvieras viendo una estatua ¿Sabes?

-Y tú deberías dejar de hacerla enfadar tan seguido. ¿No notas que solo la estorbas? Tus estupideces hacen que ella pierda la calma y cuando ella esta mal mi tarde siempre termina arruinada.

-¿Dónde esta West, niño rico?- Estoy harto de oírte decir que YO soy el problema en esto.

-Ludwig fue al baño, vendrá por ti dentro de poco. Y no evadas lo que te dije.

-Bueno, pues si tanto te gusta ver feliz a Lizzie ¿Por qué no vuelves a casarte con ella, imbécil? Oh, espera, eso fue un trato solo por conveniencia, lo olvidaba.

-Estás desviándote completamente del tema, idiota. Ese tema no te incumbe en lo más mínimo. Antes que todo, somos países, y estamos bajo el gobierno de nuestro pueblo y nuestros líderes. Ella se unió a mí porque simplemente no tenía otra opción, y de la misma manera actué yo. Pero claro, no puedo esperar que lo entiendas, digo, si siguieras las reglas como se debe, hace un buen rato hubieras desaparecido.

-Y me alegro de no seguirlas. Al menos puedo decir que vivo porque tengo motivos y no por seguir ordenes. Y para que sepas, mientras siga existiendo un sentimiento de pertenencia a mi persona de parte de los alemanes, yo tengo todo el derecho a permanecer con vida. Y… -Una pausa, esto me alteró demasiado- yo no la estorbo.

¿Por qué me miras así? Sé que todos desearían que desapareciera, pero no lo haré. ¡Mírame! Soy demasiado genial y aunque desaparezca, la gente lloraría tanto por mí que seguramente volvería a nacer. No me envidies, Roderich, tu aún en tu forma inmortal de país, sigues siendo mucho más vulnerable que yo. Al cabo que lo que tu digas me da igual. No soy un estorbo. No es como que a West le moleste que viva a costa de él, o que sea evidente lo mucho que Hungría se enoja cuando me ve, o que Rusia y Estados Unidos me quieran fuera de este planeta. Todos me aman y eso es completamente natural.

-Gilbert… No es propio de mí actuar con tan baja clase. Fue un comentario indigno y pido tus disculpas.

-Está bien Roderich, solo dijiste lo que pensabas – Que gracioso es tu rostro mirándome como si me hubiese roto, kesesesese – No es como que me importe demasiado, claro.

-Claro. Entiendo – Deja de verme así, maldición – Pero, si me permites corregirte, no es como que realmente te desee la muerte… Con permiso.

Eso es, vete lejos, antes de que empiece a reírme en tu cara. ¿Por qué habría de darle importancia a tu desprecio? Sé que en el fondo es solo envidia, y me río de ello. Este temblor en mis rodillas es la muestra más clara de ello. Mi cuerpo se exalta de solo pensar en que todos ustedes me odien. No me molesta en lo más mínimo. Estar solo es mucho más divertido…

Hey, West… ¿Ya vendrás por mi, no?

* * *

**Nota autora:** Posteo este capítulo pocos días después pues el Lunes entro a clases nuevamente y no estoy segura de que tan seguido publique. Aunque la historia esta sana y salvo en un doc. de mi computadora, así que no habría mayor problema. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.


	3. No quiero ser llamado amigo

Continúa POV Gilbert:

* * *

-Es la última vez que espero tanto para que nos vayamos de esa horrible mansión, que te quede claro.

-De no ser por lo que te ocurrió la reunión habría terminado mucho antes, hermano.

-Odio ese lugar… ¿Te apetece ir a comprar una buena cerveza? Conozco un sitio que queda justo camino a casa, kesesesese.

-Después de ese golpe, no me parece buena idea, sinceramente.

-Fue solo un golpe West, nada que el grandiosísimo yo no resista.

-No. Esta vez fue demasiado. Elizabeta se excedió realmente… Tuve que limpiar las teclas del piano, porque hasta las dejaste manchadas.

-¿Yo? ¿Con torta? No lleve torta, seguramente fue el caballerito que quiso inculparme de algo.

-Claro, torta… - No te preocupes tanto West, a todos nos han golpeado hasta dejarnos sangrando – Ella se sentía realmente mal luego de ello. Dijo que no estaba segura de porque te golpeo tan fuerte. Al parecer se le fue de las manos.

-Da igual, West… a cualquiera le ocurre – me pregunto si leyó el papel antes de golpearme o después – Pero no me has dicho, ¿Me llevarás al bar o no?

-Estoy conduciendo y si entro allá no podremos llegar a casa en auto.

-¡Vamos, West! Solo una cervecita. ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no a la cerveza?

-Puedo decirte que no a ti. Con todo lo que insistes, hasta decirle que no a una cerveza es más sencillo.

No puedo evitar reírme. Tiene razón. En verdad que a ratos parezco el hermano menor. Bueno, da igual, llegando a casa habrán botellas y botellas de cerveza. Me llevaré una a la cama y será lo mejor que haya entrado conmigo a esa pieza, sin lugar a duda. Luego a encender el televisor y ver lo que sea que estén dando, mientras siga con algo de cerveza en la botella. Tal vez encienda uno de esos olvidados cigarrillos que tengo guardados hace tantos años. No lo sé, volver a ese viejo hábito no me llama demasiado, tal vez con la cerveza este bien. Si, solo la cerveza y yo, como siempre. Oh, y tal vez mi pequeño pajarito que no se dónde se habrá metido. Seguramente se quedó en casa, debe estar alimentándose del delicioso alpiste que le dejé. Aunque nunca he comido alpiste, tal vez no es tan grandioso como para que él lo coma. Le preguntaré cuando lleguemos.

Ahí estabas, pequeño pajarito. Me habías dado un gran susto, me alegro de que no me hayas dejado. Ven y duerme junto a mí, eres perfecto. Este día de verdad fue agotador. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que Elizabeta escuchó algo más. En realidad, de ser así, sería un alivio. Francis lo dijo, ella me ve todavía con ojos de chico, soy solo un compañero de peleas y discusiones, y tal vez una que otra broma, pero más que un amigo, es casi imposible. Quisiera hacer algo para cambiarlo… Aunque quizá solo lo digo porque me excedí con la cerveza, en realidad no debí haber bebido.

-Tú, eres como mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabías? – una de dos, o el pequeño y genial Gilbird aprendió a hablar o…

-Eres un sueño de nuevo, ¿no? – Le hablaré en serio. Más vale que me siente.

-De verdad te molesta que ella no te quiera… pero yo te amo.

-Esta claro que es así. Tú eres yo, en el fondo. Todos saben lo mucho que me amo.

-Estás equivocado. Aunque fueras el hombre más egocéntrico del mundo, eso no sería posible. – Siéntate igual. Odio verte de pie, aunque seas mi imaginación…- Yo solo soy la expresión de tus anhelos.

-Sigue significando que la única cosa que me ama es mi mente… y claro, tal vez Gilbird.

-Es un lindo pajarito – Ver tu mano imaginaria acariciándolo es casi una tortura, pensando que igual de alegre me veré cuando no estoy consiente de lo que es esto. - ¿Gilbird? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Sólo salió… Suena bien. Tal vez tú me lo puedas explicar.

-Deja de creer que soy tú. Los sueños somos reflejos de la realidad, aunque idealizados. ¿Sabes lo que dicen?

-No estoy seguro de que quieres decirme…

-¿Ves? No compartimos mente, Gilbert – En otra ocasión/sueño, hubiera besado de inmediato tu mejilla, maldición – Dicen que cuando uno sueña con alguien, es porque ese alguien pensó en ti antes de dormir.

-Eso suena algo tonto. No creo que Obama haya alguna vez pensado en mí antes de dormir, partiendo por el hecho de que no me conoce… - Y sigo preguntándome por qué habré soñado con él.

-Si, es cierto. Aun así, nunca me faltan las ganas de que sueñes conmigo…

Esto es casi cómico. Mi mente esta declarándome su amor, pese a que siempre me declaro a mi mismo a los cuatro vientos. Debe ser alguna manera bonita de poder pasar esta noche de borrachera, seguramente. Mañana no me quedará otra que enfrentar la realidad. Ahora que lo pienso, cambio bastante mientras sueño. Y digo bastante menos cantidad de idioteces. Ha de ser porque no hay necesidad de ocultarle nada al resto. Lo que pasa en mi mente se queda acá…

-¿No te molesta que te llame Elizabeta, cierto?

-Ese es mi nombre. No tendría por qué enojarme

-Tienes razón, supongo. Entonces, dime Liz ¿Tu sabes si hablo dormido?

-Mmm la verdad hablas conmigo, ahora en la realidad, no sé si se escuchará el eco de nuestras voces.

-Deberé preguntarle a West, imagino… ¿Cuánto rato me queda de sueño?

-No te preocupes por eso, sabrás despertar. Uno despierta siempre y cuando lo quiera.

-Eso no es cierto. Hay veces en las que no deseo que tu…

-Si, lo se. Pero en realidad me refería a algo más parecido a un sueño profundo. Tú tienes ganas de volver a abrir los ojos, en algún momento. Mientras eso suceda, aunque el sueño deba ser interrumpido, despertarás. Esas son las reglas.

-Haces que la vida y el sueño suenen exactamente iguales…

-¿Y qué es la vida, si no el sueño dentro de otro sueño? Conoces esas palabras.

-Edgard Allan Poe. También podría haber servido una cita de "La vida es sueño"… La verdad, no lo parece mucho, pero me encantan esos libros.

-Recuerdo que a veces sueñas fragmentos de los libros que has leído, y que en muchos estoy junto a ti… Bueno, tal vez sería mejor decir que es un recuerdo prestado de tus memorias.

-Ya eso da igual. Por alguna razón me hace feliz oírte hablarme así.

-Espero que algún día estas charlas puedas llevarla a lo que tu llamas "realidad". Para mí esta es la única. Eres afortunado, ¿lo sabías?

Alto. Acabo de despertar. ¿Qué ocurre, West? Estás pálido. Debería decirle algo, aunque, en realidad siento como si no pudiera hablar. West, tranquilo, ya desperté, podremos desayunar dentro de poco, solo déjame vestirme y ya. Hasta el pequeño Gilbird se ve algo afectado. Esto es extraño. Bueno, creo que está muy enojado, mejor me levanto. Ese suspiro de alivio fue algo inusual, Ludwig. Ven conmigo Gilbird, a darnos una ducha. Este sueño fue en cierta forma muy reponedor. ¡Estoy al máximo el día de hoy, kesesesese!

Nada mejor que una buena ducha y luego el desayuno. A penas son las 9 de la mañana, esto si es novedad. Pero West aún no tiene nada preparado. Creo que lo ayudaré poniendo la tetera. Esta vez beberé té, no pienso volver a tomar una taza de café en mi vida.

-Oye, West, ¿Preparo huevo revuelto? O prefieres alguna otra cosa.

-Lo que tú quieras cocinar estará bien, hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Suenas horriblemente acongojado ¿Guerra de nuevo? ¡¿Algo le ocurrió a Italia?!

-No. No es nada de eso. Déjalo, ya se me pasará…

-West… - esto es algo que debo decirle frente a frente – haré huevos revueltos con salchicha.

-Claro, está bien, hermano.

-¿Quieres mostaza? – vaya, que ando hacendoso el día de hoy, kesesesese.

-S…si, gracias. Si quieres yo sirvo el café.

-Té, West, de ahora en adelante, sólo té. No me importa que Arthur o Yao se hagan millonarios. Sólo se tomará té en esta casa. Y no te preocupes, yo te lo sirvo.

Esto es conmovedor. Que musculosamente tierno te ves sentado esperando tu desayuno con cara de "hace tiempo que no hacemos esto". Hasta me dan ganas de revolverte el cabello, aunque no hay gracia, aún no te has peinado. Eso es más raro aún. Algo le pasa a West y no me lo quiere decir. ¿Se habrá conseguido al fin una novia? Al menos Gilbird ya retomó su forma normal de ser, piadora y asombrosa. Es agradable ser bueno con el resto de vez en cuando, solo hace que aumente el amor que me tienen. Aunque ¿Para qué aumentarlo? Ya soy lo suficientemente genial, kesesesese.

-Oye West, ¿Me prestarías tu BMW por un rato? – estas tostadas están deliciosas. No sabía que cocinaba tan bien. Aunque en realidad solo quería calentar el pan, pero, supongo que esto es mejor.

-¿Vas a salir, hermano? No me parece muy buena idea que conduzcas, tal ves sigas algo mal por el golpe. Yo puedo llevarte, no tengo problemas – Wow, eso si que es raro. Demasiado drama.

-Si tienes miedo de que lo choque entonces iré en el Volkswagen, pero dime que no quieres prestarme el auto, evidentemente lo comprenderé, hermanito. Kesesesese

-¡No se trata de eso, Gilbert! Entiéndelo, el golpe te dejó mal y no quiero que te pase algo en el camino.

-Oye, aunque choque todo estará bien. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Países? ¿Inmortalidad?

-_Mein Gott!_ Prusia, entiéndelo. De esta casa no te mueves a no ser que yo te saque.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Oye, desde cuando que eres mi jefe?

-Te recuerdo que yo soy tu hermano mayor. No puedes restringirme. ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no? – Mirada al piso. Está bien, no me lo digas. Lo averiguaré solo.

-Déjalo… está bien. Puedes salir, solo ten cuidado. Las llaves están sobre la chimenea. Pero al menos dime dónde irás.

-Voy donde Lizzie. Ayer la hice enojar. Iré a disculparme, por eso quería ir solo.

-Solo no la hagas enojar más. Gracias por el desayuno. –A lavar los platos de inmediato, que serio.

Bueno, tal vez lo hice enojar, pero es su culpa. ¿Quién cree que es intentando controlarme? Puedo cuidarme solo. Será un poco humillante llegar en el escarabajo en lugar de ir en el deportivo de West (un bonito BMW X6 plateado) pero que va, no pienso arriesgarme a que se enoje más. ¡Además el Gilbomovil igual tiene estilo! La casa de Elizabeta no queda tan lejos que digamos, creo que pasaré a comprarle algo antes de salir del país, porque solo tengo marcos. Soy demasiado genial para cambiar mi dinero a Euros, y como soy Prusia me lo aceptan igual. Beneficio de país, kesesesese… Ex país.

* * *

**Nota autora:** Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Tal vez un pequeño disclaimer, ya que la frase citada, como ya lo mencioné pertenece a Edgar Allan Poe, también hace referencia al texto de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, y bueno, es la frase que da nombre a este fanfiction ^^  
Cambié la descripción de la historia, me parecía demasiado ambigua, aunque ahora me da miedo estar revelando demasiado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.


	4. Operación Kamikaze

**Nota del autor: **Hola a todos~ Bueno, no había actualizado hace mucho tiempo y estaba empezando a sentirme mal al respecto. La verdad estaba un poco dudosa de lo que había escrito, pero ya me reconcilié con mi misma. Respecto al título, lo cambié. Ya no lleva la frase "La vida es un sueño dentro de otro sueño" en alemán por una razón muy sencilla: Creo que confundía a la gente. Prefiero dejar un título sencillo y en español, que resume básicamente la idea de este fanfiction sin darle demasiado aire pretencioso. Pero el título en parte siempre será el anterior, pues fue lo que me inspiró a escribir esto. Fin de la nota. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**Continua POV Gilbert:**

* * *

Agh, ya estoy en la entrada. ¿Qué le diré? Maldición, el viaje me cansó demasiado, pese a que no demoro ni la mitad de lo que un mortal demora. Me tiritan las manos, pero debe ser por el frío, claro. Estamos en verano, pero quién dijo que no podía sentir frío. Y pensar que hace un tiempo abrían fuego de solo sentir que me acercaba, hoy estas rejas se abren de par en par. La paz no es tan mala después de todo, y que lo diga un país creado para la guerra es mucho decir. Verificaré que no haya ningún otro visitante, de ser así, mejor me marcho. Al menos el estacionamiento esta vacío, excepto por mi Volkswagen Beetle y el Dacia Duster de Lizzie, el cual sigo sin entender por qué se lo habrá comprado a Vladimir. Entonces, no hay problemas, sacaré estas cosas del auto y a golpear la puerta.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a hablar contigo. No tienes problemas ¿cierto?

-No realmente, pero no te esperaba, enserio – Ver tu cabello recogido me trae algunos recuerdos, pero se hace algo extraño el que estés usando vestido.

-Entonces ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Puedo volver otro día…

-No, idiota ¿por qué habría de estar esperando a alguien?

-Es solo que el vestido y…

-Solamente quería usarlo, soy mujer, no tiene nada de raro- Pero aun así te sonrojas – ¿Y tu qué? Tampoco andas vestido de uniforme como normalmente lo haces.

-Porque no es visita diplomática, chico tonto. ¿Puedo pasar?

-No lo sé ¿Puedes? – Tú y yo sabemos que pararte en medio de la puerta no es precisamente un obstáculo, menos siendo una puerta tan ancha.

-Que graciosa. Permiso – aunque tenga espacio pasaré pegado a ti para fastidiarte solamente.

Cada vez que vengo esta casa esta algo más femenina. Esta vez las flores de decoración en la mesita de café son de tonos rosa. Yo creo que con que lo deje hasta acá será suficiente, si sigue feminizándola ya perderá por completo el toque de Elizabeta. Sé que será descortés y normalmente me daría igual serlo, me sentaré de inmediato, estoy algo mareado. ¿Qué harás Lizzie? Siéntate junto a mí, no me molestaría en absoluto. No, no es un honor demasiado grandioso para ti, está bien, muchos lo hacen. Si quieres hasta te permitiré apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras te aferras de mi brazo, incluso con mi brazo libre puedo tomar tu mano y…

-Respóndeme, tonto. No te duermas. – Espera, seguías de pie.

-¿Dormir? ¿Yo? ¿Qué dijiste antes?

-Agh, Gilbert. ¿Por qué quisiste visitarme?

-Por nada en específico. Traje unos pasteles ¿No quieres?

-Luego. No te creo eso de que vinieras por nada. Siempre que te invitan a algún sitio dices que estás ocupado, entonces, teniendo tiempo libre ¿Para qué visitarme por nada?

-Bueno, Lizzie, me atrapaste. Vine a oír una nueva disculpa.

-¡¿Qué?! No pienso hacerlo de nuevo, idiota…

-No venía por tu disculpa. Vine a oírme pidiéndote disculpas a ti.

-Eso suena realmente tonto. ¿Disculpas por qué?

-Por la discusión. Supe que te marchaste enojada. No quise ser tan cruel. No te acostumbres a oír esto de mi, eso si. – Debo hacerlo rápido antes de que pregunte algo más.

-No te preocupes por eso. En parte tienes razón, pero no pienso hacerte caso…

Actuar rápido y decidido, tal como en la guerra. Despega el trasero del sofá y díselo como corresponde, sin dudar un instante, que ante cualquier flaqueza que se muestre durante la acción, estarás dando una señal de dónde atacar. Un golpe rápido y preciso.

-Elizabeta, estoy enamorado de ti. _Ich… Ich liebe dich._ – Casi perfecto. Mierda.

-¿Q… Qué?- No esperaba otra reacción Lizzie, de verdad, pero si me haces el favor de sorprenderme…

-No me pidas que te lo repita. Ya lo oíste. A eso vine, si contesta tu pregunta.

-Gilbert, pero… Gilbert… No bromees. Es decir, tú eres un chico, y yo también lo soy.

-No Lizzie, tu sabes que no es así. Y aunque lo fueras, daría igual. A ti debería hasta gustarte la idea.

-No, Prusia ¿Qué estás diciendo? Simplemente no puedes amarme. Somos países, no podemos amar – pese a lo desesperadas que son tus palabras, tu voz sigue preocupantemente calmada.

-¡Claro que podemos! Tú también te has enamorado ¿no? Entonces deberías entender – No se si te haré perder o conservar la calma con esto, pero al menos siento más seguridad tomándote de los brazos.

-¡No puedes, idiota! ¡No puedes! ¡Eres un país y actúas por conveniencia! ¡Todos lo hacen!- Adiós a la pacífica Eliza.

-Sigue insistiendo con eso y no me dejarás otra alternativa…

-¡¿De qué hablas, idiota?! ES así, y punto. ¡No se puede!

-Si no puedo amarte como país… entonces será como Gilbert Bielschmidt, no como el ex reino de Prusia, ni te amaré a ti como República de Hungría, sino como Elizabeta Héderváry. Te amo y no vas a cambiarlo.

-Gilbert, suéltame ahora.

-_Nein_, _bitte, Bitte, frag mich nicht, dich gehen zu lassen(*). _No quiero hacerlo – Esto es algo extraño para mi también, no soy de decir tan directamente este tipo de cosas pero…

-_Te eljáró furcsa, kérem, hadd menjen.(**)_

Prepárate para el sartenazo Gilbert, se vendrá con fuerzas después de esto. ¿Cómo puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? Si puedo sentir tu agitada respiración contra mi mejilla, el fragante perfume de tu piel, el cálido sabor de tus labios en este momento y el brusco toque te tus manos señalándome que debería detenerme, también puedo amarte. Lizzie, _danke_, por fin pude decírtelo, tenías razón, era hora de dejar de mentirte. Sé que debería soltarte, siento la tensión en tus brazos queriendo dirigirse directamente en una bofetada a mi rostro, pero no quiero soltarte, no me hagas esto.

-Idiota… -Finalmente te hartaste, librándote de mí de un empujón.

-Escúchame, yo puedo dejar esto… ya estoy harto de permanecer vivo sin un motivo claro. Para mi, West, Gilbird y tú, son los únicos motivos para seguir haciendo esto. En realidad es difícil vivir sabiendo que… muchos quieren que desaparezca. Me da igual, porque soy genial, pero…

-¿Cómo puedes decir tantas idioteces, Prusia?- Esta enojada, pero aún no me golpea. Eso es una buena señal, creo.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres realmente, Hungría. Te estoy siendo completamente sincero.

-¡Ya basta de bromas! ¿Amarme? Eso es para los mortales. Fue un buen intento, chico, pero debes estar queriendo fastidiar a Austria ¿no? Bueno, él no está acá, y aunque lo estuviera le daría igual – tu risa me está preocupando. ¿Qué ocurre?- El tú que conozco está todo el tiempo diciendo idioteces sobre ser genial y un blog que apenas tiene visitas, pero que insistes, todo el mundo conoce. Esto debe ser alguna actuación tuya. Eres casi convincente.

-Lizzie ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente bien. Llegaste un poco lejos con tu broma, pero estoy bien.

-No es una broma. Todo era en serio – Tratar de tomar tu mano de nuevo es inútil.

-Realmente quieres hacerme creerlo, pero, creo que con besarme ya llegaste demasiado lejos.

-Elizabeta ya basta. No estoy bromeando.

-Márchate, por favor. Déjame en paz, y para la próxima que quieras fastidiar a Roderich asegúrate de que al menos esté, o que al menos tu broma sea algo que realmente vaya a molestarle y no intentar ponerle celoso besando a su ex esposa, porque esta claro que a él no le importa.

-Oye, yo no pienso dejarte así…

-¡Vete ahora, o haré que te saquen!

Golpéame por favor, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no empieces a llorar. No, Lizzie, te lo pido, no llores. Esta es la razón por la cual mis pensamientos deben quedarse en mi mente y nunca, nunca, salir de allí. Siempre termino arruinándolo todo. Eres un idiota sin remedio, vete a casa antes de que la jodas más. _Verdammt_, tendré que hablar con Francis y decirle que jamás me deje hacer esto de nuevo. No puedo irme así como si nada, algo podría pasarle.

-_Hallo? _¿Con quién hablo?

-Rápido, ven a casa de Elizabeta. Yo voy de salida, ella te dirá lo que necesites saber.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Qué idiotez has hecho? ¡Tú, grandísimo idiota!

-¡Oye Roderich! Si estoy llamando para que vayas a verle es porque estoy reconociendo que lo arruiné.

-¿Y por qué a mi? ¿No deberías llamar a Ludwig para arreglar tus problemas, como siempre?

-Ella te necesita. Punto. Ven ahora y no pienses siquiera en perderte del camino, porque si me entero de que no llegaste, sea cual sea el motivo, arrancaré de un solo tiro a tu adorada Mariazell.

Un par de cervezas, cantinero. Ya estoy de vuelta en mis tierras, y sin información alguna de como estará ella. No quiero volver a casa, así que entré al primer bar que encontré. Da igual dónde sea, si es cerveza alemana, será buena. Sé que estoy conduciendo, no debería estar bebiendo, pero supongo que puedo pagar uno de esos choferes que te llevan a casa en tu auto. Creo que la noticia le impactó demasiado, pobre Lizzie, mi grandiosa personalidad debe intimidarle mucho, kesesesese, pero puedo esperar para que ella me corresponda. Puedo esperarla el tiempo que necesite. Lo que no puedo esperar es a que me den mi cerveza, _verdammt _¿es o no un bar alemán? Puntualidad, señores, puntualidad. Alguien debería estar acá para poder escucharme, digo, es injusto ser tan asombroso y que nadie pueda agasajarse oyendo las grandiosas cosas que he hecho el día de hoy. Iría a beber, incluso, con el idiota de Arthur, pero no lo haré, esa cosa "Ale" a la que se atreve a llamar cerveza es simplemente imbebible. Bueno, todos se lo pierden, de todas formas no quería que me escucharan.

* * *

Traducción:

_(*)"No, por favor, por favor no me pidas que te suelte"_

_(**)"Estás acutando raro, por favor sueltame"_

__Créditos para la traducción español-alemán; español-húngaro: Traductor de Google. Toda queja a él.


	5. Celebraciones melancólicas

**Continua POV Gilbert:**

* * *

Antonio viene en camino. Le pedí que viniera al bar y luego nos marcháramos a mi casa a hablar de futbol. Aun no llega, pero sé que vendrá luego. Desde luego que es él el que quiere verme, de echo yo no lo llamé, fue él quien llamó y yo solo me apiadé de sus deseos de verme y por eso le dije que viniera a encontrarse conmigo, kesesesese. Otra vez dejé a Gilbird en casa, me he estado comportando muy poco genial con él últimamente, creo que tendré que darle más alpiste de disculpas, claro, suponiendo que es de su agrado.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Tantas lunas cabrón!

-¡Tonio! – En realidad aun no logro pronunciar bien esa letra que parece una n pero lleva una cejita arriba, esa letra no tiene nada de asombrosa – Hasta que al fin llegas hijo de la tomatina.

-¿Se supone que eso era un insulto? – siempre tan alegre, es imposible no sonreír solo de verte, idiota.

-No estoy realmente seguro. ¿Quieres un trago?

-No gracias compadre, estoy tratando de alejarme de eso por un tiempo. Además parece que tu ya tomaste suficiente por ambos ¿Quieres que conduzca?

-Estoy más a salvo ebrio al volante que contigo manejando.

-Joh, que clase de confianza es esa – esa risa tuya esconde el hecho de que pienses lo mismo, ¿no? – Bueno, aun así no te acepto la bebida, pero gracias.

-Vamos andando entonces. Si quieres llamo a Francis y armamos algo en la casa de West.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Llámalo! ¿Puedes llamar a Lovi también?... espera, alto, ¿al menos le pediste permiso a Ludwig? Tal vez este ocupado o tenga algo importante que hacer mañana y…

Muy tarde Antonio, ya llamé al francés y parece de ánimos. Sin lugar a dudas quiere vernos, digo, seguramente más a mi, pero a Antonio también, los tres somos geniales (yo más, desde luego). Lo mejor es que dijo que llevará comida. Creo que podríamos ver si están dando algún buen partido, aunque ya sean pasadas las 10 de la noche, por último buscamos en la laptop algún partido y lo vemos de nuevo. Bueno, ya esta echo. Vamos saliendo del bar para poder llegar antes que Francis. Creo que llamaré a West antes de llamar a Lovino.

-¡Fussball!¡Fussball!

-¡Y tomates!

-Por favor, si van a estar en el living al menos bajen un poco el volumen. Gilbert, te dije por teléfono que mañana es la fecha límite de entrega de este presupuesto.

-¡Anímate West! Ese presupuesto lo terminaste anoche, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Aún debo hacer las revisiones finales, puede haber alguna falla ortográfica o… - empezó el partido y aunque ya sabes que ganamos te desconcentraste de todas maneras – Agh ¡Tengo que corregir esto!

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Yo feliz de poder alivianarte un poco la carga - ¿es enserio España?

-_Nein, danke. _Está bien así Antonio – Ese rostro de horror fue épico.

-Ah, esta bien… Entonces ¿Qué hago? Quiero ser útil.

-Quédate callado, mira el partido, come algunos tomates y bébete al menos una cerveza.

-Pero enserio no quiero beber. Por favor Gilbert.

-Hazlo por el futbol. _Bitte_, la cerveza te lo implora.

-Eh… Oye, Ludwig ¿Supiste que vienen Lovino y Feliciano también? – No te salvarás con eso – Espero que lleguen luego, será divertido.

-¿Más gente ruidosa? Mejor voy a guardar el informe a algún sitio seguro – O a guardarlo porque ya te hartaste de ver el futbol de reojo.

He bebido ya tanta cerveza. ¿A que hora piensa llegar Francis? Ni que viviera tan lejos. Se acabarán las cervezas antes de que él llegue. Además quiero estar lo suficientemente sobrio cuando él llegue como para poder decirle en este momento lo mucho que odio sus estúpidos consejos cursis sacados de alguna parte de esa revista "_Elle"_ que no sirven para nada en la vida real. Y pensar que casi había olvidado lo mucho que arruiné todo el día de hoy. ¿Lizzie, estás mejor ahora con Roderich, no?. Seguramente ahora están hablando de las cosas buenas que pasaron mientras estuvieron casados, haciendo que su corazón se acelere un poco y que el de Roderich vaya al ritmo del Réquiem de Mozart. La parte lenta, claro. Quien sabe, quizá mañana me entere de que el imperio Austrohúngaro planea volver en gloria y majestad. De ser así, creo que ya ni quiero volver como micro estado de Prusia.

-¡Gooooooooooool! - ¿¡Qué?! ¿En qué momento? Casi olvido que ellos estaban acá. Bueno, al parecer tampoco noté en que momento llegaron los hermanos Italia.

-Oye bastardo patata mayor, hazme el favor de mover tu trasero, quiero sentarme.

-Lovino, no hace falta, hay espacio acá, junto a mi – Antonio, todo sonrisas como siempre.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de mover tu albino trasero? – Eso fue ligeramente amable, wow.

-Como quieras Lovilove – es solo moverme un poco, pero seguirás sentado junto a Antonio.

-¿Estás bien, _brüder_? Tardaste mucho y ahora te quedas callado por más de 30 minutos.

-Estaba concentrado en el partido. Creo que han decaído un poco los jugadores. Espero que para el próximo partido ya estén jugando mejor.- ¿Por qué me ven tan raro?

-¡Cierto! _Fratello_, el próximo partido juega Alemania contra el hermano de Bélgica.

-Pfff, espero que el bastardo pierda. Si es posible, que ambos pierdan.

-Vamos Lovi, no digas esas cosas. Podríamos juntarnos a ver el partido. Espero no te ofendas, Lud, pero debo apoyar a Holanda.

-Está bien por mí. Pero no lo verán acá.

-Que cruel, Alemania – Feliciano, tan tierno como siempre. Desde luego, West cambiará de opinión luego de 5 minutos de insistencia tuya.- Yo quería ver el partido contigo, hasta había pensado en hacer banderitas para apoyar al equipo de Alemania, pero si Alemania no quiere, ya no vale la pena.

-O…oye Feliciano, no es necesario que te pongas así… -O es un maestro en la manipulación, o Ludwig es demasiado influenciable – Lo decía porque yo iba a ir a ver el partido en vivo. S…si tanto quieres, puedes acompañarme.

-¡Tsk! El no irá a ningún sitio contigo, bastardo. Verá el partido conmigo en casa de Holanda.

-¿También estoy invitado, Romano? Estoy seguro de que Bélgica si me invitaría…

-Pero es la casa de su hermano, no de ella, España idiota.

-Vamos Romano, no seas así…

Otra vez empezamos con este tipo de tontas discusiones. Y se supone que yo soy el idiota que nunca demuestra lo que realmente siente. Si tan solo no tuviera la cabeza en las nubes, podría concentrarme en ver el partido, pero, supongo que sería mejor verlo si no fuera una repetición. Francia es tan impuntual, ya va a acabar el primer tiempo y el idiota aún no llega. Bueno, de momento, beberé otra cerveza y… ¿Ese fue el timbre? Hasta que al fin se digno a aparecer. Alguien podría ir a atender, ¿no lo creen?. A quien engaño, están tan enfrascados en la discusión sobre si ir o no a ver el partido a casa de Holanda que Francis se morirá afuera antes de que alguien vaya a abrir. Podría dejarlo así, ya que él nos hizo esperar tanto, digo yo…

-Ya era hora, ¿A caso te perdiste en el camino? Estas en definitiva peor que Roderich, kesesesese.

-Gilbert, _mon ami_, perdona la tardanza – wow, que serio – pero tuve que pasar por alguien…

-¿Alguien? Al menos me hubieses dicho que traerías alguna chica, estamos llenos de hombres dentro ¡Al menos trae para todos!

-No creo que necesitase avisarte que ella venía, con permiso. -¿Qué significa esa risa? Oye, ¡no entres a la casa sin ella! ¿Dónde está la chica? _Verdammt._

Es una broma de mal gusto Francis. De muy mal gusto. ¿Qué haces acá? En realidad no pensaba que quisieras volver a verme después de lo de la tarde. Acércate, no te quedes parada allí, no puedo ir por ti. ¿No vienes con Roderich a traerme alguna mala noticia? Deja de verme con esa cara y di algo. _Mein Gott_, no puedo contener más las ganas de correr a buscarte, pero debo hacerlo. Acércate solo un poco y yo haré el resto, pero necesito saber que has venido a verme. Parece que estas intentando decir algo, pero no se leer tus labios, y estás tan lejos que oír tus susurros es imposible.

-Oye… no te puedo oír si estás tan lejos – Odio sentir como se queman mis mejillas en este momento. Debo tener fiebre o algo – Después no te quejes si hago que repitas todo.

-Gilbert… eres un idiota – E…espera, no era como para que empezaras a llorar.

-Hey… no hagas… ¡agh!- Después de todo terminé avanzando yo. Es raro tener que abrazarte en esta situación – Algo muy grave debió ocurrirte como para que hagas esto, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres, idiota? – se seca las pocas lágrimas y se repone. Que rápida y orgullosa.

-¿Hablaste con Roderich después de haberme ido?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta – ¡Lo siento, pero es difícil concentrarme mientras me dejas abrazarte!

-¡Y tú no evadas mis respuestas con otras!

-Sí, sí hablé con él. Nada que realmente te incumba. Y sí, sé que tú le pediste que fuera, lo tengo más que claro y no pienso darte las gracias por ello.

-Ni que quisiera que me las dieras, no es como que me haga muy feliz haberle pedido un favor a ese hijo de mami. Solo lo hice porque… porque soy asombroso.

-No pierdas el tiempo de esta forma… ¡Dímelo!¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Qué te hizo pensar si quiera que yo quería que él fuese a verme?- De alguna manera esto terminó volviéndose una situación bastante incómoda. Lizzie, no es lo normal que sea la chica la que esté acorralando al chico de esta forma amenazante.

-Esta bien, entonces escucha y no me rebatas. - ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Terminaste tu acorralada. Al revés es mucho más natural- Soy de esa clase de idiotas que cometen errores diariamente, y que nunca se atreverán a admitir que así fue, pero que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para remediarlo. Sé que son otros los que resuelven mis problemas por mí, y odio que sea así, pero por desgracia no se reparar lo que rompo y prefiero que otros lo hagan, pues al hacerlo yo, puedo dejar un desastre aún mayor. Creo que hasta este punto puedes entender bastante bien el por qué lo hice. En este caso no tuve otra opción que Roderich, porque aunque odie admitirlo, es el único que te puede devolver a tus casillas. Peleas con él casi tanto como conmigo, pero hace poco comprendí, que a diferencia de nosotros dos, él si es capaz de controlar la situación y hacer que las cosas se enfríen nuevamente. Y bueno, si aún no te queda del todo claro, _meine lieben_ Elizabeta, la razón más sencilla, es que soy un idiota que no te pedirá perdón por sentir lo que siente.

_Verzeihung_, no por sentir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, es por estar forzándote nuevamente a esto. Intenta zafarte, yo no te soltaré por mi cuenta, pero no soy quien para estar obligándote a besarme.

Bueno, esto es raro. No pareciera que fueras a golpearme ni nada. Ni siquiera te estas intentando alejar, casi pareciera que esto te gustara. ¿Estás jugando conmigo ahora o qué? No es como que no me guste pero es algo raro. De nuevo me están ardiendo las mejillas, mierda, espero no estar resfriado, podría contagiarte y luego lo pagaría caro. Ya me lo imagino. "¡Idiota! No solo me besaste sin mi consentimiento, además me transmitiste tu asquerosa gripe". O creo que sería algo así. Demonios, Lizzie, me estás confundiendo. ¿Quieres golpearme de una vez?

-Gilbert… - ¡Ahí está! Ya viene el sartenazo – Ya estuvo bien…

-S... si, lo siento – Oye, yo ya me detuve, ¿qué te ocurre? - ¿Hungría?

-¡Agh! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo!? Torpe…

-Yo no te gusto en lo más mínimo, ¿no es así?

-No se trata de eso Gilbert, es solo que esto no es justo para ti. – Estás demasiado angustiada, algo anda mal acá.

-¡Al demonio con lo que sea justo para mi! Escúchame, te amo y te prometo que aunque me cueste al final de todo esto voy a lograr conquistarte.

-Oye, ya hablando en serio, te digo que esto no es bueno… Date cuenta por favor. No te lo puedo decir yo. Y, deja de hablar de mí como si fuera un trozo de tierra.

-Nos guste o no, eso es lo que somos Liz. Te digo que voy enserio, deja de ignorarme.

-Sí. Ya lo entendí. Ahora, ¡¿Quieres escucharme tú?! – Un suspiro. Definitivamente esto no será bueno.- No puedes hacerte esto. Solo nótalo, las cosas no son como tú crees.

-Sí, entiendo. Sé que estás enamorada de Roderich y que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pero…

-¡No se trata de eso!

-¡Vamos, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo!

-¡Intenta razonar un poco aunque sea, por favor!

-Lo siento, no puedo. Creo que acabo de renunciar a todo lo que me quedaba de racionalidad por ti…

De seguro Francis debe estar viendo por una ventana y riéndose de mí. ¡Kesesesese! Yo me río de él. Nunca entenderá mis asombrosas tácticas de conquista. Al parecer la tengo más nerviosa de lo que jamás pensé. Mientras sigan adentro todo estará bien. Ya esta empezando a hacer algo de frío, espero que logremos terminar esta charla pronto, o que al menos quiera entrar. Mirar el jardín de West no servirá por mucho tiempo Elizabeta. Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme algo.

-Entonces, vas enserio con esto, ¿no? ¿Adiós a todo solo por mí? – Bueno, normalmente creo que una chica lo diría mucho más emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero creo que es bastante tierno solo oír esto tratándose de ti.

-Viéndolo de manera sencilla es eso. Soy feliz así, contigo.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quién te asegura que me enamore de ti?

-No me importa. Seguiré siendo genial, estés o no enamorada de mi.

-No hay caso contigo, cabeza dura. Al menos llévame adentro, idiota. Me estoy congelando.

Finalmente la convencí. No estoy seguro de que la convencí pero dejó de rebatirme y eso es bueno. Hasta me deja llevarla del brazo. Esperen a que Gilbird vea esto, piará de alegría. ¿Qué te parece, eh, West? Tu hermano mayor al fin pudo hacer bien las cosas. Francis, tus consejos me sirvieron poco y nada, pero creo que igual debo agradecerte. Antonio, tu no hiciste nada, idiota, pero que más da. Y bueno, Feliciano y Lovilove también pueden unirse a la alegría, no tiene nada de malo. Aster, Berlitz, Blackie, más les vale comportarse como los buenos perros alemanes que son. Imagino que ya terminó el partido, podríamos ver una película. Yo sirvo la próxima ronda de cervezas.

Después de todo, creo que estar solo no es tan bueno como estar acompañado…

* * *

**Fin POV Gilbert.**

****Continuará... ~(°-°)~


	6. Un hermano haragán

**Nota autora: **Hola! Me sentí de ánimos para un update... No se. Debería hacerme más de rogar ¿no? En fin. El asunto es que aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que esta cosa termine. Espero que lo disfruten~ Y en caso de que queden dudas, no, Hetalia no me pertenece (Aunque vaya que me gustaría eh!)

**Inicia POV Ludwig:**

* * *

Es bastante tarde. Que extraño, Gilbert aún no vuelve de su visita a Elizabeta. Me preocuparía de no ser porque lo conozco. Pasó a un bar mientras volvía. Ese idiota, espero que al menos le page a alguien para que lo traiga con el coche, o que al menos se vuelva con cuidado. Mejor seguiré corrigiendo el presupuesto. Muchos creen que ser un país es cosa sencilla, que los políticos son quienes hacen el trabajo y nosotros solo nos dedicamos a existir. Ningún país en su sano juicio dejaría que lo mesclaran con las cosas del estado, para subsistir nada mejor que asegurarme de su trabajo. Pero como siempre, fueron bastante eficaces en la administración del dinero, seguimos sin quebrar y los impuestos se podrán mantener al mismo precio. Debo reconocer que he cometido bastantes errores estúpidos en la redacción de este informe, creo que debí hacerle caso a Italia y haberme dormido temprano, en lugar de desvelarme. Bueno, solo un párrafo más y habré terminado.

Berlitz está ladrando. Alguien viene, pero al parecer es conocido porque Blackie no está gruñendo. Al fin debió haber llegado. En cierta forma es un alivio. Creo que tendré que regañarle como siempre. Sí, es su auto, no hay problema, tiene llaves así que puedo seguir trabajando. En que estaba… ¿El timbre? Debió de beber mucho y ni siquiera es capaz de insertar la llave en la cerradura. Si, lo se Aster, ya voy a abrir la puerta.

-Hermano, ya te he dicho que no deberías excederte de tal… - ¿Antonio? – Perdón, creí que eras Gilbert, vienes con él, ¿no?

-Ludwig… Hay un problema – Algo le ocurre. No lleva su habitual sonrisa de despistado.

-¿Problema? ¿Dónde esta Gilbert? ¿No llevó dinero para pagar el trago y por eso te mandó?

-Él esta en el auto pero… creo que algo anda mal con él. Me lo encontré cuando venía hacía acá. Me pidió que lo acompañara a ver la repetición de un partido y, bueno tío, me topé con su auto a un lado de la carretera, estacionado sin problemas, pero con las luces encendidas y el motor andando. Gracias a la Virgen Santa que lo encontré yo y no algún ladrón.

-Espera, ¿Él estaba dentro del auto?¡¿Sufrió algún accidente?!

-Joder, tranquilo. Él esta bien. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Se quedó dormido al volante, al parecer, pero ahora no quiere despertarse. No pareciera haber sufrido un accidente ni nada, pero se niega a despertarse.

_Verdammt_, no de nuevo. Últimamente Gilbert ha estado sufriendo de trastornos en el sueño, me cuesta mucho más de lo normal hacer que despierte por las mañanas. Hoy mismo tuve problemas graves. Estuve despertándolo por casi una hora y no reaccionaba. No quise decirle nada, tal vez solo está agotado, pero, ¿ahora esto? Si algo te ocurre, hermano, no podré perdonármelo. Sabía que no debía dejarte salir en ese estado. Soy un idiota, debí llamar inmediatamente a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? Somos países, no simples mortales. Por lo tanto no tenemos los problemas de cualquier mortal y solo podemos recurrir a nosotros para saber que nos ocurre.

-¡Lud! Coño, te digo que me ayudes a sacar a tu hermano del auto, que no puedo solo.

-¡_Já_! Disculpa… estoy algo choqueado por el asunto. – Gilbert, lo más preocupante es verte tan saludable y aun así saber que algo no anda bien contigo.

-Joder, y yo que pensaba que era liviano - ¿De qué te quejas? Llevo la mayoría de su peso.

-España… ¿Qué hago? Hay que despertarlo.

-Cuando Lovi no quiere despertar por las mañanas, voy por un tomate bien helado a la cocina y se lo coloco sobre la barriga… Siempre despierta de sobresalto y empieza a golpearme - ¿Qué hace Lovino despertando junto a…? Olvídalo, debe ser como con Feliciano. Mejor solo iré por el tomate.

Creo que no funcionó, Antonio. Mierda, no quiero pensar siquiera que se trate de lo que Feliciano me comentó. No lo dijo a raíz del tema pero… No, es imposible. A Gilbert no le pasará eso. Mi hermano estará junto a mí por siempre. _Brüder,_ si no despiertas pronto verás en el gran lío que vas a meterte. Deben haber otras maneras, agua, música ruidosa, Aster ladrando a todo volumen, decirle que le llegó algún correo… ¡Por Dios, al menos reacciona si te digo que Matthew te trajo hotcakes! Brüder ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

-Antonio, llama a Elizabeta. Pregúntale si Gilbert estuvo raro o algo durante la tarde. Yo veré quién puede ayudarme…

-De inmediato, dame el teléfono que ya llamo.

-Gracias, el teléfono está en el arrimo junto al librero, justo al lado de la cocina.- Por favor Feliciano, contesta el celular. Sé que es tarde pero…

-¿_Ciao_?- Está bostezando. Lo desperté.

-_Hallo, _Feliciano.

-¡Alemania! Me despertaste, pero no importa. Si Alemania me llamó a esta hora ha de ser algo importante, ¿no? – Esto en cierta forma me alivia un poco.

-Sí, discúlpame por llamarte a estas horas. Tengo un problema y me preguntaba si…

-¿Alemania tiene problemas? Lud… digo, señor, digo, capitán… esto… Si necesitas ayuda, solo dime.

-_D…danke_, Italia, es solo que, algo le pasó a Gilbert y la verdad no tengo idea de que será pero… No quiere despertarse. No se suficiente de medicina como para saber a que se debe esto.

-¿Gilbert no quiere despertar? Ah, es que Alemania no conoce el cansancio. No, no, siempre tienes energías para todo, _ve…_ Tal vez solo quiere dormir una siesta.

-Italia, no. Esto es serio. Por más cansado que estés, siempre despiertas ¡Él no está reaccionando!

-Lo… lo siento. En realidad no creí que fuera tan grave. Puedo llamar a Heracles si te sirve de algo.

-¿Grecia? ¿Crees que sepa algo?

-Fue un griego quien inventó la medicina, ¿no?

-Cierto – A veces olvido cosas por dar por sentado que solo somos de la manera en que actuamos a diario- _Danke_, Italia. Siento haberme enojado.

-No te preocupes Alemania. Y no tienes que agradecer, aún no hago nada y además, tú siempre haces cosas para mi ¡es hora de demostrar que también puedo serte útil!

Ser útil. Siempre sale con ese tonto comentario. De alguna forma me hubiera bastado solo con que me dijera que todo estaría bien, y espero que así sea. Ojalá Gilbert solo esté tomando una siesta. Creo que seguiré haciendo mis propias llamadas para lograr averiguar algo.

-Ludwig… No pude hablar con Elizabeta. Estaba durmiendo.

-¿No te contestó el teléfono?-Probaré suerte con Kiku…

-Si contestaron, pero fue Roderich. Creí que había marcado mal así que le colgué. Pero cuando volví a llamar ahí estaba de nuevo. Para mi que esos dos volvieron juntos o algo…

-Antonio, concéntrate.

-¿Ah? Sí, lo siento. Joder, ¿en qué iba? Ah si, Roderich contestó y me explicó que ella se fue a dormir temprano, pues se había descompensado durante la tarde y que él estaba allí para cuidarla. Que le estaba haciendo el favor a alguien, o algo así dijo.

-¿No mencionó nada sobre Gilbert?

-Dijo que Gilbert lo llamó durante la tarde y que se oía bastante bien, aunque algo molesto. Nada más.

-Creo que no podré saber más hasta mañana… - Esperen, Kiku acaba de contestar – _Hallo, _¿Japón?

-_Moshi Moshi_. ¿Hablo con Ludwig-san?

-Sí, soy yo Japón. Perdóname la hora de la llamada.

-¿De qué habla? Estaba desayunando, por eso no le conteste de inmediato. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Cierto, el huso horario… Discúlpame de todas maneras. Kiku, ¿sabes de medicina?

-Bueno, algo de medicina han aprendido estos viejos huesos en todos estos años. Además Yao me ha intentado enseñar algunas de sus técnicas milenarias, pero creo que sigo prefiriendo la tecnología. ¿Está enfermo? ¿Quiere que vaya a verle?

-La verdad no soy yo el del problema. ¿Me harías el favor de venir? Puedo ir a buscarte.

-No hace falta. Iré de inmediato. Solo déjeme terminar mi taza de té.

Con inmediato no exageraba. Llegó exactamente 23 minutos, 27 segundos después de haberle cortado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni idea, pero al menos ya está acá. Lo guiaré a la habitación de Gilbert. Fue realmente difícil subirlo, sobretodo porque España no cerraba su boca nunca y se concentraba más en hablar que en ayudarme, pero al menos me da cierta seguridad verlo dormido en su cama, como si solo fuera otro de sus días de pereza, y no esta extraña situación. Hasta su pequeño pajarito se ve preocupado, aunque tal vez sea solo yo, viéndome en él. Yo tampoco sé que haré si Gilbert desaparece.

-Ludwig-san, creo que ya tengo una vaga idea de lo que le está pasando a su hermano.

-¿De veras? ¡Woah! Japón, eres sorprendente. Tal vez no sería tan pobre si tuviera tus habilidades - ¿Cómo puede reírse después de haber dicho algo así?

-¿Qué es? Él esta bien, ¿cierto?

-Quisiera saber… ¿Usted vio alguna vez "Captain Tsubasa"?

-¿Captain Tsubasa? ¿"Super campeones"?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto, Japón? No es el mejor momento para que…

-Antonio ¿Vio el episodio final?

-Oh, si que lo ví ¡No sabes cuanto lloré! Eres demasiado cruel. – esto me esta hartando.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Quieren concentrarse?!¡_Mein brüder_ está allí, inconsciente, y ustedes se ponen a hablar sobre una serie infantil! – Cálmate por favor, Ludwig, solo intentan ayudar… pese a que no lo estén haciendo bien.

-_Sumimasen_, tal vez no me expliqué con claridad. El asunto es que, al final todo lo que había pasado no era más que un sueño del protagonista, que estuvo por años en coma…

-Alto. ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con Gilbert? – _Nein, nein¸ _de seguro solo es uno de sus momentos _Otaku_ que le dan de vez en cuando.

-Me temo que, Gilbert-san padece algo similar. Un sueño profundo del cual ni el ruido más fuerte podrá despertarlo. Pero al menos sus signos vitales no parecen alterados y… ¿Algo les ocurre?

¿Coma? ¿Signos vitales? ¿No podrá despertar? Qué se supone que debo interpretar. Japón lo dice con tanta naturalidad, como si ya supiera lo que viene y simplemente se le hace de lo más natural. Mi hermano está bien, estoy seguro. El muy idiota debe de estar demasiado ebrio y eso no lo deja despertarse. Antonio, sonríe, Gilbert despertará mañana. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tristeza? ¡Es solo un idiota y perezoso, eso es todo! O nos esta haciendo una broma, y Kiku está consiente de ello. No le resultará. Hermano, no lograrás engañarme.

¿Es enserio que estas mentiras de autocompasión se las puede tragar alguien? Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero por desgracia, he visto la suficiente cantidad de muertes como para saber que el mundo no es de color rosa, si no más bien de un profundo y obscuro rojo sangre. Es verdad que no puedo aceptar esta realidad, y escaparé de ella de la manera que sea posible, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo creerme esto de que estará bien para el día de mañana. ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no despiertas? Se supone que debes estar conmigo y protegerme, esa era tu misión, ¿no? Eso es lo que siempre me decías, según los pocos recuerdos que tengo. Cumple con tu palabra y despiértate, pedazo de imbécil. España, no tienes por qué llorar, se levantará, lo hará porque debe hacerlo.

-Alemania, si necesita cualquier tipo de ayuda, no dude en llamarme. Tendrá que preocuparse de cosas sencillas, ya que al parecer el señor Prusia no necesita maquinas de apoyo vital. Esperemos que solo sea una intoxicación menor. Se excedió bebiendo, sin embargo, creo que esa no es la razón de este desmayo.

-¿Desmayo? – Era solo eso. Tal vez no supo expresarse bien. Que alivio – Entonces, ¿despertará mañana?

-Es un hecho que el señor Gilbert se desmayó. Lo que no podemos saber es cuándo despertará. Es por eso que le dije que podíamos tomarnos esto como una especie de coma.

-Pero, mierda, la "coma" es un símbolo gráfico que usamos para dividir una oración, o es una orden educada para decirnos que comamos. ¡Es imposible que esto le esté pasando a Gilbert, coño! – Ver a Antonio reaccionar así solo te puede dejar preocupado. Después de años de haberle visto sonriendo hasta en las peores situaciones, esto es algo que…

-Trate de calmarse, voy a prepararles una infusión, están demasiado tensos. Como ya dije, esto es solo una especulación y haré lo posible por averiguar que es lo que le pasa exactamente al señor Prusia.


	7. La verdad no está hecha para ser contada

**Continúa POV Ludwig:**

* * *

Dicen que tenemos derecho a una segunda opinión. Heracles llegó, pero ya por la mañana. Al parecer no tenía ganas de levantarse el día de ayer, por más urgente que fuera. No sé que tanto me pueda fiar de este sujeto, al parecer a penas le interesa el tema, y fuera de eso a penas nos conocemos. Feliciano ha compartido más con él, según lo que entendí, durante su infancia su abuelo le presentó a Grecia y descubrieron que tenían bastante en común, lo que no es de extrañar, puesto que el Imperio Romano poseía una admiración enorme hacia la madre de Heracles, comparable solo a la que este otro sentía hacia sus deidades. Sin embargo, ver a este tipo con cara somnolienta, llevando una polera que seguramente no cambia hace un buen tiempo, y que por si fuera poco, está simplemente echado sobre mi sofá, no sé, simplemente creo que soy demasiado prejuicioso como para confiar en él a primera vista. Japón se quedó anoche acá, intentando calmarme, pese a que creo no haber perdido totalmente mi calma. Él me dejó algo más confiado respecto a la sabiduría de Heracles. Esperemos que no esté equivocado.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está… - Sus bostezos son contagiosos, sobre todo luego de pasar la noche en vela- Dónde está tu hermano?

-Gilbert está en su cuarto. No ha abierto los ojos desde que España lo encontró detenido en el camino.

-A mi parecer ya llevaba un buen rato dormido cuando lo encontré.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Llegaste acá a las 11 y pediste tiempo pues el viaje te había agotado. Luego de que despertaras, les serví el almuerzo. Terminaste de almorzar hace 5 minutos – todo bien calculado, como siempre.

-¿Dónde está Italia, señor Alemania? – Lo dices como si no lo conocieras, Kiku.

-Durmiendo su siesta, como es de costumbre.

-¿Siesta? – el rostro de Heracles se iluminó por completo. Quizá ya sepa que le pasa a Gilbert - ¡¿Existe otra hora en la cual se te permita dormir entre el almuerzo y la merienda?!

-¡Hala! ¿No lo sabías Heracles? Desde que conozco a Feli y a Lovi duermo la siesta con ellos. Excepto hoy, creo que estoy algo tenso como para eso – su risa ha vuelto, pero aún se oye rara.

-Entonces, creo que también debería dormir un poco.

-Espera Heracles, no puedes simplemente irte a dormir, necesito que…

-Por favor, Ludwig, déjeme esto a mi - ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? – Señor Grecia, comprendo que usted sienta estos profundos deseos de dormir, sin embargo, no puede hacerlo aún. Le hará mal a su estómago y no podrá dormir en paz. Además, ya había prometido que después de almuerzo revisaría los síntomas del señor Gilbert. Le pido, por favor y en nombre de la amistad que usted declara hacia mi persona, que postergue su siesta por unos minutos.

-¿Luego de la revisión, puedo volver a este cómodo sofá? – Su semblante parece algo más relajado. Creo que le había hecho enfadar. - ¿Japón, dormirás tú también?

-Si usted desea, puedo acompañarlo, pero por favor primero hágale el favor a Ludwig.

De alguna manera logramos subir los peldaños hacia la habitación de Gilbert. Berlitz no deja de olfatear a Heracles, pero no le culpo, también percibo un ligero aroma a gato. Mientras no le ataque, todo estará bien. Antonio también subió junto a nosotros y ahora está tratando de comunicarse con Elizabeta, mientras Japon se quedó abajo acompañando a Feliciano, que se quedó dormido sentado en el sofá reclinable. Los métodos de Grecia son poco convencionales, y al parecer se basan netamente en la observación, como si toda la información la tuviese en su cerebro y solo debe recurrir a los sentidos para obtener un buen diagnóstico, bastante acorde con su filosofía. Ahora por alguna razón se quedó mirando fijamente al ave de mi hermano, con la misma cara que ponen mis perros cuando cocino _wurst _en una parrilla. No solo huele, si no que actúa como gato. Me siento extrañamente tentado a lanzarle una bola de estambre.

-Alemania. Gilbert está durmiendo.

-Sí, eso ya lo noté. Pero no entiendo el por qué se quedó dormido.

-¿Hay que tener motivos para querer dormir?

-Bueno, uno duerme cuando está cansado por haberse esforzado demasiado – No esperaba que Antonio dijera algo, se supone que estaba al teléfono- ¿no?

-¿Tú no estabas tratando de hablar con Hungría?

-Me contestó, pero justo Heracles empezó a hablar y quiero oír – _Mein Gott_, estoy por golpearte.

-Hmmm, así que eso es lo que piensan. Hay veces en que yo despierto y, por haberme dormido sobre las ruinas de mi madre, termino encontrándome con el sol, brillando a su máximo, es entonces cuando prefiero darme media vuelta y seguir durmiendo. – Habla con una lentitud increíble y al parecer sin mucha coherencia.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Prusia?

-A veces soñar es bueno. Soñar es como una escapada a otro mundo. Mientras yo duermo, puedo pensar que soy un despreocupado gato, mientras que en la vida real solo soy un sujeto dormido asándose en las ruinas de Atenas. A veces pienso que me gustaría dormir para siempre.

-¿Y eso no es como… morir en cierta forma?

-No lo sé. Nunca he muerto. Solo pienso que dormir es una buena forma de evadir.

-¿Evadir? ¿Eso crees que esta haciendo?

-A veces simplemente no queremos despertar. Antonio dijo que uno duerme cuando está cansado. Creo que Gilbert está cansado. ¿Hay algo que pueda haberle cansado de tal manera? – Tal vez uno de esos bostezos, creo que después de esto también dormiré una siesta, _verdammt._

-No es como que haga mucho en casa, no tendría por qué estar tan cansado.

-Hmmm, sigues sin entenderlo, al parecer. A veces me gustaría que la gente entendiera más fácilmente. Explicar tantas veces esto me da pereza. Es simplemente que Gilbert no quiere despertar, es feliz descansando, soñando con que es un gato o lo que quiera.

-Pero, es como si nos dijeras que nunca va a despertar – Antonio ha vuelto a inquietarse.

-No digo que no despierte. Despertará. Cuando lo quiera.

-Es casi como si estuviera muerto…

-Yo creo que depende de como veas la vida. La muerte para mí, es más bien el tener que despertar…

-¿Va a despertar? ¿Puedo hacer que despierte? Es decir, no me refiero a la muerte, me refiero al que vuelva a estar consiente – No me esta sentando muy bien esto.

-Eso yo no lo se. Aunque si las naciones desaparecieran por dormir, creo que ya me habría desvanecido.

* * *

**Fin POV Ludwig.**

**Inicia POV Elizabeta:**

* * *

Claro, la primera llamada que recibo desde la casa de ese idiota y me cuelgan. Si quería hacerse el lindo con alguna llamada de broma, bueno, le falló, tengo identificador de llamadas. No es como que tenga su número guardado, es solo que pude ver el número de la llamada entrante ¡Tampoco es que me sepa su número de memoria! Sólo vi el tonto código de área, y tenía el código de llamadas de Alemania, nada más. Y no, ya no voy a estar dando más explicaciones. Estoy harta, me duele la cabeza. Roderich aún sigue acá, y no quiero ser descortés, pero estoy deseando que se vaya pronto, su presencia me incomoda un poco en estos momentos. Tal vez si se lo pido amablemente…

-Roderich, _Szia…_

-Elizabeta, por fin bajas de tu cuarto – de cierta forma esa sonrisa es grata - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, sí. Gracias por haber venido, aunque realmente no se cómo pudiste llegar justo en el momento. – Siento que me digo una gran mentira - ¿Alguien ha llamado?

-_Já_, anoche, mientras dormías recibí una llamada de Antonio, pero al parecer era Alemania quien le pidió que llamase. ¿Quieres una taza de café?

-¿Antonio?¿Qué dijo?- Demasiadas cosas inusuales juntas ¿Antonio llamando dando recados de Ludwig?

-No lo recuerdo realmente, debió de ser algo burdo, sin dudas, sino, créeme que te diría.

-Entiendo… De todas formas creo que llamaré de vuelta. Por si las dudas.

-Si quieres yo hago la llamada por ti. Ya sabes, puede resultarte un poco molesto oír todo el bullicio de esa casa, aunque sea por teléfono – inusualmente preocupado…

-_Nem_, está bien. Yo llamo. Además…

-¿Dime?

-No es nada, solo decía que yo misma puedo llamarle.

Me temo que me siento algo culpable. Gilbert no llamó avisando que llegó a su casa anoche. Aún después de tan estúpida broma esperaría que llamase o algo. Es lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo, es normal que esté preocupada, ¿bien? Agh, no se porque me doy tantas explicaciones a mi misma. Tal vez fui demasiado poco amable con él. Más poco amable de lo habitual quizá, o no de la forma habitual. Simplemente debí golpearle con la sartén en lugar de pedirle que se fuera. Solo estaba bromeando, después de todo. Bueno, ¿vas o no vas a marcar su número? Genial, alguien se adelantó. Llamada entrando de… Francia.

-¿Buenas_…_ - ¿Qué hora es? – Tardes?

-_Bonjour, ma chère _Elizabeta – Su acento naturalmente coqueto esta algo opacado el día de hoy.

-¿Francis? Hola. No te lo tomes a mal, pero, ya que nunca llamas…

-Si, lo sé. Me temo que no te llamo solo para saludar. Antonio me llamó diciendo que por favor intentara contactarte. Al parecer él no tiene tu número de celular, me siento honrado de tenerlo.

-Solo sé que yo no te lo di. Pero ve al grano, dijiste que tenías algo que decirme.

-Se trata sobre _mon _ami Gilbert. ¿Ayer fue a verte, no?

-Estuvo acá un par de minutos.

-_Pardon_, me desvié un poco. En realidad debía decirte que algo raro le pasa y quería saber si lo viste actuar extraño ayer mientras te visitaba.

-¿Algo raro? – Actuó demasiado extraño, pero no se realmente que decirle – Actuó como siempre, dijo algunas idioteces, rio mucho, comió mucho, luego se fue.

-¿Estás segura, _chère_? No olvides que yo soy muy amigo de Gilbert, y tengo bastante claras algunas cosas respecto a él. No creo que haya ido a visitarte solo para eso.

-Estuvo haciendo algunas bromas estúpidas, es todo – No me cree. Este silencio se está prolongando demasiado- ¿Vas a decirme qué le pasó?

-Gilbert fue a un bar anoche, según Antonio – el Francés acaba de soltar un suspiro, no de esos que un hombre suelta al ver a otro que irremediablemente le atrae, sino, ¿de preocupación? – Él esta en algo así como un coma, querida. No despierta.

-¿Qué?- Espera, el idiota que ayer me estaba jugando una broma ¿está en coma?- Estás tratando de hacerme ver como una tonta tu también, ¿no? Dile a Gilbert que ya basta de bromas.

-Elizabeta, esto no es una broma – Casi no detecté acento en esa frase – Yo voy camino a ver si puedo ir a hacer algo por Ludwig, y si el muy bastardo de Gilbert sabe lo que le conviene, despertará a penas cruce la puerta. El muy idiota es demasiado necio como para irse del mundo de esta forma. Si lo hace, no se lo perdonaré jamás. - ¿Esos son… sollozos reprimidos? – Disculpa, no se porque te cuento esto a ti. Cumplí ya con darte la noticia. Pesa en tu conciencia si me crees o no.

Me cortó. Debo ser la primera mujer a la que le hace esto, aunque de femenina no tenga mucho a veces. ¿Es enserio? ¿Coma? Me parece casi trama de novela barata, como esas que Vladimir solía comprar. Primero le confiesa su amor a la chica, después de años de haberlo guardado en lo profundo de su corazón, luego la chica lo rechaza y él sufre un terrible accidente que hace que la chica notara al fin lo mucho que quería al chico. Pues no, ese truco no funciona conmigo. Su broma ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Roderich, no me vas a creer. Francis acaba de llamar diciendo que Gilbert está en coma. ¿Te das cuenta de lo inmaduros que son?

Vaya, no esperaba que al final de la oración mi voz se quebrara de esa manera. ¿Por qué Roderich no se burla? No puede ser, él también quiere formar parte de la broma y tomarme el pelo. Todos quieren ponerme en ridículo últimamente. Gilbert y su estúpida confesión falsa y su aún más tonto coma falso y la preocupación falsa del resto son peores que el matrimonio prácticamente falso que tuve con Roderich. Ahora entiendo a lo que Prusia se refería, creo que estar sola es mucho mejor, porque luego te vienen con idioteces solo para lastimarte. Pueden irse todos al demonio.

-Querida, deberías saber bien que esas lágrimas solo arruinan tu delicado rostro.

-¿Delicado? No me hagas reír. – De todas formas no debería dejar que caigan, que patética- Ahora dime ¿Por qué todos de golpe deciden jugarme esta broma?¿Hice algo mal?¿No te bastó con la humillación de nuestra separación?

-No es una broma, entiéndelo.

-Ah, claro. Y por eso no me lo contaste.

-No te lo conté porque tu salud tampoco es del todo buena. Te recuerdo que el día de ayer te descompensaste cuando llegué a visitarte. Nadie está buscando humillarte, torpe.

-No bromees ¿Y de golpe esperas que me crea que todo es verdad? Desde que nos divorciamos, pese a todo, lo único que he hecho ha sido protegerte. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto?

-Nunca te pedí que me protegieras, Eliza. Ese nunca fue tu deber, pero te estoy enteramente agradecido. Y por el contrario, no quiero hacerte daño alguno, por eso mismo no quise hacerte pasar este mal momento.

-Tú sabes todo el aprecio que te tengo, pese a los infortunios de nuestro matrimonio. Siempre fuiste un caballero conmigo, aun cuando creías que era otro chico y yo lo único que hacía era buscar pelea contra ti. Pero no eres capaz de simplemente reconocer que esta broma ya ha llegado muy lejos, y me estás haciendo enfadar. Yo sé que lo que oí no puede ser verdad.

-Que Dios me de fuerzas. Contigo no se puede razonar ¿No es así?- es la primera vez que lo veo perder la paciencia. Bueno, perderla conmigo- Ve a arreglar un poco tu cabello y baja de inmediato porque te guste o no irás a ver a Gilbert. Tal vez ahí él te explique el porqué de esta broma. ¿Contenta?

Esto no se ve bien. Definitivamente Gilbert ya sabe que iré a verle, así que todo esto es un truco barato y querrán hacerme creer que el pobre diablo de verdad está en coma. Es imposible que este tonto montaje sea verdad. Simplemente no quiero que sea verdad.


	8. Amor del tipo ¿Humano?

**Continua POV Elizabeta**

* * *

El trayecto a casa de Alemania me trae muchos recuerdos sobre mi adolescencia. Ya para ese entonces estaba casada con Austria, Italia aún era muy pequeño y le vestía con lindos vestidos de sirvienta. Prusia estaba ocupado siendo un idiota, yendo de allá para acá buscando peleas, dejándonos a mí y a Roderich la tarea de vigilar a su hermano. En el fondo pienso que de no ser por Sacro Imperio Romano, el matrimonio hubiese durado muchísimo menos, y con su desaparición, bueno, todo se esfumó. Los ojos de Gilbert nunca volvieron a ser los mismos, pese a que ahora que está con Ludwig pareciera que todo estuviera bien. Nunca perdonó a Francis por lo sucedido, todos lo tenemos claro. Pensar que este territorio lo recorrí a pie junto con Roderich, miles de veces, y otras tantas junto a Italia, por algún quehacer o simplemente por divertirnos. Es horrible tener que pasar tan rápido en el auto, no veo cual es la prisa.

Vaya, pareciera que me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Austria empezó a disminuir la velocidad, así está mucho mejor. Aunque ahora no estoy muy segura de dónde estamos. Y por su cara diría que él tampoco lo sabe. ¡Agh, que tonta! ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarle conducir? Seguramente ya se perdió completamente. Desacelera cada vez más, vaya, esta casi por detenerse completamente. Por suerte no transitan autos cerca.

-Elizabeta ¿Te molestaría conducir lo que queda de camino?- Pone un rostro bastante tierno cuando está avergonzado- No quiero ser descortés, es solo que estoy cansado.

-No sabes dónde estamos ¿no?

-Claro que lo se… -Vaya, intentando darse importancia aun sabiendo que esta mintiendo, con razón pelea tanto con Gilbert. Hacen las mismas idioteces- estamos en Alemania. No seas tonta.

-Solo bájate de una vez. Cuando lleguemos donde Ludwig, le pediré que me diga dónde comprarte un GPS, que bastante falta te hace.

Llegamos varias horas más tarde de lo planeado. A pesar de que conozco el territorio, fue difícil ubicarme pensando que estaba en Alemania, cuando en realidad estábamos en Suiza. Nunca había agradecido tanto el ser recibida con un tiroteo. Bueno, el asunto es que ya estamos acá. Francis y Antonio nos recibieron, incluso Feliciano está acá. Esto da algo de miedo, parece velorio con tanta gente en esta casa. ¿Dónde está el presunto enfermo? Ya me harté de este teatro.

-Eliza, se racional ¿De verdad crees que todos nos pondríamos de acuerdo para jugar con algo así?

-Estoy segura de que son lo suficientemente infantiles, y de ese idiota me espero lo que sea.

-¿Te hizo algo como para sospechar eso? – Francis sabe más de lo que debería.

-No. Simplemente ha estado fastidiando con sus bromitas desde que tengo memoria. Quien sabe hasta dónde sea capaz de llegar.

-Pero señorita Hungría ¿Qué sacaría el señor Prusia fingiendo algo así?

-Sencillamente quiere burlarse, nada más, Kiku. Tú no lo entenderías. Creí que eras más correcto que esto ¿Cómo te rebajas a estos juegos infantiles?

-Sinceramente creo que eres tú la que no quiere entender, Isabel. No deberías pensar tan mal del pobre Gilbert, lo único que ha hecho… - Francis interrumpió al español. Definitivamente este sabe algo.

-_Mon cher, _acompáñame a ver a Gilbert. De seguro se alegrará de saber que te has preocupado por él.

No es que realmente este preocupada por él. Es difícil vivir en este mundo, donde la mayoría de los países son representados por hombres, ninguno de ellos puede entender el por qué hago las cosas. Claramente soy distinta a ellos, pero no quiero sentir como que lo fuera. El único que entiende eso es, por desgracia, el idiota que está en cama fingiendo un trágico episodio. No puedo creer que Ludwig se preste para esto. Francis me sigue de cerca, como si fuera a escaparme o algo. O tal vez esté oliendo mi cuello, tal cual como he visto que lo hace con Austria. No sabe de la suerte que tiene de que tenga una ligera obsesión con ese tipo de escenas. Aunque si se acerca otro centímetro más a mi cuello, la torre Eiffel perderá altura.

Antes de abrir esta puerta quisiera saber qué haré si esto llega a ser cierto. Es una posibilidad, de todas formas. Me parece demasiado raro que Japón haya venido hasta acá solo para gastarme una broma, hasta he escuchado el teléfono sonar varias veces y Ludwig no sale a contestarlo, sino que deja hablar a Antonio. No es como que todo el mundo quiera estar en contra mía ahora, ¿cierto? Soy un país de bastante poco protagonismo últimamente, no ganarían nada. El creer que perderían su tiempo de esta forma sería como darme demasiada importancia… Alto, Elizabeta, estás cayendo en el juego. Es solo una posibilidad. Pero de todas formas ¿Qué haría? Siempre pensé que yo era solo un chico para ese idiota, y por lo mismo nunca pensé en verlo con otros ojos que no fueran los de un chico heterosexual. La verdad es que siento que es el único que me escucha, aunque muchas veces tenga que soportar sus pesados comentarios y sus constantes auto halagos. No tengo dudas de que ha sido el mejor amigo que he tenido y en realidad sentiría raro que le gustase. Somos países, no podemos gustarnos, ¿o sí? En realidad si nunca he sido humana, no tengo forma de saber lo que es querer a alguien, menos gustar o amar para un humano, pero tampoco significa que no pueda sentir algo similar en estas condiciones. Creo que me estoy contradiciendo demasiado. Pensé por mucho tiempo que lo que me pasaba cuando estaba junto a Roderich era algo similar al amor, y me convencí de que esas sensaciones eran la definición del enamoramiento. Por otro lado, está este otro chico, que siempre me ha hecho sentir algo distinto de lo que siento con Rod. No es algo desagradable, ni algo más lindo, es solo, distinto. Y, bueno, realmente no debería preocuparme de esto en este momento. A lo que quiero llegar es que, realmente me destrozaría el que le haya ocurrido algo. Sea lo que sea lo que siento por él, tengo miedo de perderlo.

* * *

**Fin POV Elizabeta**

* * *

El francés apenas había abierto la puerta. Ludwig se había puesto de pie de inmediato al oír el sonido de la cerradura. Uno de los perros salió por la abertura que aún no era suficiente para ver hacia adentro. Finalmente la puerta quedó abierta de par en par y no quedó más que aceptar la realidad. Elizabeta entro al cuarto titubeando, aún estaba recelosa, pensando de que podía ser una simple broma, aunque esto ya le sonaba como una mentira piadosa. Luego de ella entró Francis, quien no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar al dueño de casa, quien, pese a que no era costumbre, dejó que el francés le estrechara la mano en señal de apoyo, mientras que Ludwig le dirigía una mirada de pésame que lograba sentirse por toda la habitación. De lejos los venía siguiendo Roderich, quien solo se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, y con un aire inesperadamente desconsolado limpió sus gafas y desapareció rápidamente. Extrañada ante tal escena, Elizabeta fijó su mirada en el albino quien ahora se veía profundamente dormido. Su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente, haciendo que se arrodillara junto a la cama y pusiera su mano en una de las mejillas de Gilbert. Era su tan temido instinto maternal, ese que hacía que se preocupara de cada uno de sus soldados después de la batalla, y que hacía que hasta el idiota más grande del mundo se volviera solo un pequeño incomprendido. Intentando reprimirse, cerró los ojos para no llorar ante la primera impresión que la fría mejilla del albino le daba, bajando un poco con sus dedos hasta lograr encontrar el pulso en el cuello. Francis y Ludwig solo observaban la escena, sin atreverse a hacer comentario alguno, hasta sus respiraciones parecían acalladas. Al sentir las leves pulsaciones en el cuello de Gilbert, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo rodar una rebelde lágrima en su rostro. El corazón seguía latiendo, y en parte esos latidos eran para ella.

-Se pondrá mejor. Solo hay que esperarle – Aseguro el rubio francés, intentando sonreír de forma reconfortante.

-Lo sé. El muy idiota es demasiado testarudo como para abandonar el mundo de esta forma – dijo Elizabeta con una mirada cómplice hacia Francis, quien no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente halagado por haber sido citado. Ludwig a la vez veía a ambos con cierta gratitud, pues era distinto oírlo venir de si mismo que cuando otros lo decían. Así era algo mucho más creíble.

-Pese a todo, aún no me explico que ocurrió – se atrevió a soltar el alemán. -¿De verdad, no sabes qué pudo ser?

-Creo que _machère_ Eliza aún no está en condiciones de responder cosas como esas, Ludwig. Recuerda que Roderich dijo que ayer ella también había sufrido una pequeña descompensación.

-Necesitaba hablarme de algo importante. Parecía bastante bien pero… - Estaba teniendo un gran debate interno. Por una parte, veía a su mejor amigo allí, reposando inconsciente, lo que hacía que sintiera unas ganas horribles de echarse a llorar sobre el, abrazarle y no soltarlo hasta que despertase pero, por otra parte estaban estos dos tipos, ante los que debía mantener cierta imagen de digna mujer moderna capaz de valerse por si misma, actuar fríamente y por supuesto, sin doblegarse ante estas situaciones. Con un hondo suspiro dejó salir algo así como una respuesta – Me hizo saber que me necesitaba y yo lo ignoré por completo. No soy tan buena amiga como lo pensaba, después de todo.

-Está bien, si no quieres explicar, no digas nada. – La verdad a Ludwig no le gustaba mucho oír esas explicaciones tan poco claras. Nada de eso le parecía tener sentido y de ninguna forma le darían la clave para hacer despertar a su hermano. Aunque ni ella tenía certeza de que lo que estaba diciendo tuviera relación alguna con el tema, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que era culpa de ella.

-Ludwig ¿no has dormido nada, no es así? – dijo la húngara cambiando el tema sin darle siquiera una pisca de ironía o segunda intención a la frase. – Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer turnos para cuidar del idiota de Gilbert. Así puedes descansar aunque sea físicamente.

-Me parece una espléndida idea, Lizzie. Antonio y yo estaríamos encantados de ayudar con los turnos.

Esta simple idea desconcertó a Ludwig. Era natural que él estuviera preocupado de Prusia, pues, si bien es difícil definir el término "hermandad" entre países, no cabía duda de que era lo que hoy es gracias a él, pero ¿Y estos sujetos qué? Ni siquiera mantenían una relación de aliados directamente con él, menos con Gilbert que ya no tenía participación en asuntos diplomáticos. ¿La unión Europea? Pensó luego, pero tampoco le pareció motivo suficiente. Si quería respuestas, debería pedirlas directamente. Sin embargo, sin haber alcanzado a preguntar, Francis le respondió con palabras que a Elizabeta se le hicieron familiares:

-¿Sabes? Lo maravilloso de esta vida es que no solo debes hacer cosas como firmar pactos con otros países o hablar de comercio, porque tenemos nuestras propias personalidades, lo que nos permite sentir afectos entre el uno y el otro. Sé que Francia podrá mantener una relación mas bien distante con Alemania, pero Francis es muy amigo de Gilbert, le debe más de un favor y, como pasa con todas las amistades, ha cometido errores que debe enmendar…

Simplemente estaba hecho. Diga lo que dijera, no iban a aceptar un no como resolución final. De todas formas estaba cansado y no quería discutir más el tema. Amor del tipo humano, se oía tan fuera del contexto que hasta sonaba bien. Y Alemania no era el único que empezaba a convencerse de eso. Pasando nuevamente los dedos sobre la cara del dormido albino Elizabeta repasó las palabras que el otro día le había dicho, y aunque se oía cada vez menos descabellado, realmente no podía afirmar sentir lo mismo.


	9. Pruebas de vida

Con el paso de los días los que estaban dispuestos a hacer turnos con Ludwig fueron desapareciendo. Nadie podía culparlos, muchos lo habían hecho solamente por empatía y buena voluntad. Y con los centinelas también iba desapareciendo la paciencia de los superiores de Alemania. Era claro que desde hace un buen tiempo Prusia ya no significaba ninguna ganancia para ellos, solamente el fantasma de un legado cultural que incluso le había traído más de algún problema ¿Cuál era el punto de mantener a un país sin territorio ni estado con vida? La voluntad del pueblo Alemán ya no bastaba para excusar tales gastos. Al menos antes Prusia podía mantenerse como humano por si mismo, pero ahora en este estado, simplemente era una molestia. Pero no había manera de hacer que Ludwig lo entendiera.

-Debes entender que no podemos seguir así, Alemania. Mírate, estas débil, no has dormido bien hace semanas, ni siquiera has podido mantenerte en forma ¿No te das cuenta? Si tú te debilitas, debilitas al país y con ello a tu gente. No puedes permitir que un capricho egoísta le haga esto a tu pueblo.

-Con todo respeto, señor, debo recordarle nuevamente que el hecho de que Prusia siga con vida es un echo que ha de ser festejado, puesto que ninguno de los que realmente sabemos lo que es ser un país logra entender el cómo ha podido suceder. Es algo que debería mantener con la frente en alto a todos los alemanes, quienes pueden llevar con orgullo la estirpe prusiana.

-Siempre recurres al mismo argumento. Pareces un niño pequeño aferrado a su juguete favorito – Se mofó uno de los tantos representantes de la voz alemana. Ya tenían harto a Ludwig con sus inoportunas visitas.

-No estamos hablando de un juguete, señor, es mi hermano.

-Son países.

-Somos familia. Usted no sacrificaría a uno de sus hijos ¿No es así? Si no puede entender como me siento, por favor le pido que salga de esta habitación, señor – dijo titubeando el alemán. Era la primera vez que osaba levantarle la voz a uno de sus superiores. Bueno, la segunda, pero de la primera prefería no acordarse.

-¿Debo recordarte que sigues estando bajo la voluntad del gobierno, Ludwig Beilschmidt?- amenazó el político.

-¿Debo recordarle que usted debe obedecer la voluntad del pueblo, señor? – contra argumentó con rabia – Si estoy manteniendo esta posición dentro del debate no ha sido solo por voluntad mía. Cada habitante de Alemania es como una neurona en su cerebro, y la mayoría está ordenándome que no acepte su decisión de acabar con la vida de Gilbert.

-Ustedes… - espetó con ira – Ya me lo habían advertido. Los Beilschmidt nunca dejan simplemente perecer a uno de ellos ¡Mandan al carajo todas las cosas que les ofrecemos si es necesario solo por ver al otro idiota con vida! ¡Tú y tu hermano cometen exactamente las mismas idioteces, sin importarles el peligro que hagan correr a su país! Gilbert lo tiene más que claro…

-Con permiso – Dijo calmadamente Elizabeta, entrando justo para interrumpir la pelea – Buenas tardes, señor. Buenas tardes Ludwig. Creo que ya acabó tu turno, puedes irte a dormir.

-Elizabeta, estábamos en medio de un asunto político importante.

-De nada serviría resolver ese asunto político si tú luego andas decaído. Pueden hablar de eso otro día. – dijo tratando de sonar sincera, recurriendo extrañamente a su lado maternal. No iba a permitir que ese político idiota metiera sus narices en un asunto que sabía que incomodaba a Gilbert – Ahora, vete a dormir. Y usted, señor, puede pasar al salón de invitados y pedirle a Roderich…

-Lo que me faltaba, una mujer húngara intentando mandarme – bufó el viejo mientras salía por la puerta – No será necesario. El congreso se enterará de esta falta de respeto hacia mi persona, señorita Héderváry. Señor Beilschmidt, espero que este orgulloso.

-Perra.._._ – murmuró ella en su idioma mientras se despedía agitando la mano y sonriendo dulcemente, pero con una imperceptible mueca de asco, a tiempo que él salía de la habitación.

-No era necesario que hicieras esta escena, Lizzie – Después de estas semanas de su compañía, Ludwig sentía un tanto más de cercanía hacia ella y la llamaba por su apodo.

-Agradece que esta vez no intenté partirle el cráneo con la sartén, Ludwig. Al menos si vas a discutir temas así, no lo hagas en esta habitación – dijo a tiempo que se daba media vuelta para ver si tanto grito había despertado a Gilbert, aunque sabía que era una esperanza vacía. Ya era la octava vez en la semana. A esta velocidad tendría que hacerse la guardaespaldas de Ludwig para asegurarse que esos idiotas políticos no hablaran de más.

-Antes de irme ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo mirando hacia el lado, avergonzado de la duda que tenía.

-Adelante. Hazlo rápido, porque Antonio dijo que no haría horas extra para que puedas dormir más.

-¿Recuerdas eso que dijo Francis sobre sentir como "humano"?

-Sí, claro ¿Qué vas a decirme? No vengas con que te has enamorado humanamente de mí – se río ella, sabiendo que era claramente imposible. Bueno, solo posible en sus pesadillas.

-¡¿Ah?! Qué tontería más grande dices. – exclamó sonrojándose como niño pequeño. Odiaba hablar de sentimientos, sobre todo los de él, pero bueno, él había puesto el tema – En realidad era más bien… Olvídalo. No importa.

-Está bien, si no vas a preguntar, mejor vete…

Era claro lo que quería preguntarle. Sintió repentinas ganas de golpear a Gilbert por hacer que ella se preocupara de él a tal punto que los demás pensaran que sentía algo más por él. Lo miró con rabia toda la primera hora del turno, sentada en la silla frente a la cama. Que ganas le daban de que despertara pronto para poder golpearle sin ninguna lástima. A la vez seguía pensando que quería ir tras Ludwig para explicarle que realmente había interrumpido no por el incómodo tema de que querían desaparecer a Gilbert del mapa, sino porque había un secreto demasiado importante que no podían revelarle, pero cómo decírselo sin explicarle el secreto. Y por el mismo motivo es que no iría a explicar nada. Mientras Prusia no llegara a pensar que ella estaba correspondiéndole, todo estaría bien. Realmente no quería herirlo de esa forma. No de nuevo. Y así seguía pensando y meditando sobre su vida, como cada turno lo hacía, pues al cabo de un rato hasta leer se le hacía aburrido. Al final del turno, siempre terminaba sentada a los pies de la cama, acariciando al pequeño pajarito mascota de Prusia, mientras miraba al dueño preguntándose cuándo iba a despertarse. Gilbird definitivamente ya no era el mismo y parecía echarse a morir en cualquier instante.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para el cambio de turno. Feliciano se había ofrecido para cubrir ese turno, pero después de un par de días, ya habían notado que ni él ni el español servían para los turnos de la noche ni de la siesta, así que Roderich se haría cargo, aunque no por demasiado tiempo, pues él afirmaba tener cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar de un idiota inmóvil.

-¿Necesitas que pase a buscarte cuando acabe tu turno, Rod?

-Tranquila, Elizabeta, puedo volver solo.

-Está bien. Si te pierdes, ya sabes, solo activas esa aplicación en tu móvil y… bueno, qué más da. Tu deberías saber cuidarte solo ya – exclamó ella avergonzándose un poco mientras salía de la pieza.

-Elizabeta… - se quedó mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah cierto! – se devolvió para devolver al pequeño Gilbird – Que torpe. Cuídalos y pasa buena noche. Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿sí?

-Que escena más cursi… Oye ¡¿Por qué ese idiota está sosteniendo a Gilbird?!

-Grandísimo idiota, alguien debe cuidar… - ¿Alguien más había hablado?

-Devuélveme a Gilbird, podrido señorito, ¡nadie dijo que podías tocarlo! – Dijo Gilbert mientras se incorporaba y le quitaba el ave de las manos.

Había despertado, por alguna razón. Ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar. Ese aspecto exageradamente desalineado que llevaba era lo único que los convencía de que hace poco ese sujeto estaba dormido ¡Hasta le había crecido la barba! ¿Cómo no lo habían notado? Ni siquiera podían pronunciar el nombre de Ludwig correctamente. La impresión los había dejado choqueados.

-Oigan… dejen de verme con cara de idiotas. Y si van a andar coqueteándose consíganse una habitación… una que no sea la mía – Parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero en realidad él también estaba algo desconcertado - ¿En qué momento llegué acá? ¿Antonio aún no llega?

-L… Lud… -decía Roderich con murmullos casi imperceptibles.

-Me siento extraño ¿Me explican qué hacen y qué hago yo acá? ¡Antonio! – Llamó el prusiano con su voz más áspera de lo habitual, mientras se estiraba y rascaba su cara – Hey, tengo barba, genial… ¡¿Cómo?!

-Esto… Gil… Gilbert – ya se estaba hartando de que le salieran las palabras cortadas, así que intentó con toda su voluntad el recuperarse de la impresión – Antonio te trajo a casa.

-¿Y no se quedó? Espera… yo recuerdo que si, y que luego llegaron Feliciano, Lovino, Francis y... – dudo por un instante, y miró a Roderich, quien seguía sin recuperar el habla. Por lo mismo, le hiso caso omiso y volvió su mirada a Elizabeta- Fue un sueño todo ¿No es así?

-¿Un sueño? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? – los nervios la traicionaron y recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Yo había ido a tu casa ¿no? Y hablé contigo… luego llamé a Roderich y… fui a un bar y bebí pero… Demonios, estoy del asco. Huelo horrible. Voy a ir a darme una ducha, estar así de sucio no me deja pensar, y esto… ya es confuso de por sí.

Mientras él se tambaleaba hasta el baño, Elizabeta corría a despertar a Ludwig para darle las noticias y mientras iba hacia la pieza pensó en la maravillosa oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Podía pretender que nada había pasado. Muy sencillo, Gilbert tuvo un extraño accidente en la carretera cuando iba a verle, y esa extraña conversación que tuvieron nunca ocurrió. Podía convencer a todos de que era lo mejor para él. Pero para ello debía estar ella misma segura. ¿Y si volvía a intentar decirle lo que sentía? ¿Y si en verdad ella había tenido la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido a Gilbert? ¿Y si llegaba a repetirse la misma historia? Cada vez disminuía más el paso. En definitiva no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y que esto fuera otro tema tabú en la familia Beilschmidt. Sobre todo sabiendo lo difícil que era mantener un secreto de tal calibre. Entonces ¿qué hacer? Ya estaba frente a la puerta de Lud, al menos sabía que era lo primero.

* * *

**Retoma POV Gilbert. Parte final**

* * *

Nunca en la vida me habían celebrado tanto por haber salido de la ducha. Sí, lo reconozco, apestaba, pero _mein Gott_ no es para tanto. ¿Ludwig, por qué tienes cara de haber llorado? Tengo la sospecha de que deben darme una larga explicación. Señorito, al menos di algo y ya deja de verme como si fuera un fantasma.

…

Tal vez debería irme a dormir largo y tendido más seguido, kesesesese. Todos estaban extrañándome tanto, aunque no me extraña, pues soy genial, pero sigue sintiéndose un calor agradable. En realidad estaban preocupados. Ahora incluso están felices, riendo y conversando en la sala de estar, mientras West bebe una cerveza con una cara de deleite que está como para la fotografía. Y bueno, no me incluyo en el grupo que conversa feliz y riendo por razones sencillas. Estoy sentado en el pórtico de la casa. Normalmente sería otra escena patética de auto marginación pero ella está conmigo, narrándome partes de mi historia que es imposible que el resto supiera y que sinceramente me gustaría poder recordar con más precisión.

-Entonces, el grandioso yo tuvo su momento depresivo y se fue a beber a un bar después de haberle pedido al podrido señorito que fuera a ayudarte ¿Básicamente es eso?

-No le digas así a Roderich…

-Kesesesese…

-Bueno, eso era realmente todo lo que tenía que decirte. No tienes por qué repetirme algo que ya se, así que no vuelvas a decírmelo – Y da por finalizado el tema poniéndose de pie.

-Entendido, chico – También me pondré de pie, no pienso congelarme acá afuera toda la noche.

-¿Seguro de que está todo bien?

-Claro como el agua. Creo que tengo otra asombrosa historia para mi blog, ¡kesesesese! – Aw, vamos, no pongas esa cara. Solo era una broma… - Pero no tienes idea de lo injusto que es.

-¿Qué es injusto, Gilbert? – Pregunta por cortesía. Ya no quiere hablar más de ello.

-Que injusto es haber hecho algo tan genialmente asombroso y no recordarlo bien.

-No seas dramático y agradece que sigues con vida, idiota.

-Que me la quiten si con eso puedo recordar que se siente el haberte besado, _meine lieben _Elizabeta…

-Tu quieres ganarte un sartenazo ¿No es así? Solo amigos, Gilbert ¡¿Cuanto debo repetírtelo?!

-Lo tomaré como un "siga participando", insisto, kesesesese.

Dormí por mucho tiempo y durante ese tiempo soñé demasiado, y aprendí una que otra cosa sobre mi mismo. Estuve completamente engañado con esa ilusión del amor en el sueño, y ahora que lo razono, me lo intentó advertir. Mi mente estaba consciente de que yo no lo estaba y casi paso al otro mundo por no hacerme caso. En el sueño cumplí mi objetivo y solo por ello creo que pude volver. Ahora que ya desperté me da igual cuanto me tarde. Como ya lo dije, tengo toda una vida inmortal para seguir intentándolo.

* * *

**Fin **(ಥwಥ)b

Nota autora: Sí, la carita era realmente necesaria, ustedes no lo entenderían.

Bueno, esta fue la última parte de este fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado. Si hubo algo que realmente no se entendiera mucho, acepto críticas, porque tengo claro que siempre se puede mejorar :3! Uh y siento que ya me estoy dando muchas vueltas. En fin!

Danke schön!


End file.
